Cousins
by saye0036
Summary: Long before Harry goes to Hogwarts, and long before James Bond rampages around the globe after international criminals...there were two cousins. Adventure/Romance/Supernatural/Mystery This is a crossover between James Bond/world of Harry Potter/Torchwood. Olivia Mansfield/James Bond (Romance); Minerva McGonagall/Captain Jack Harkness(Eventual Romance).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Judith has always found that there was something strange about her brother Robert's wife Isobel.

This feeling does not stop Judith from being friendly, especially when they were only able to see each other once a year.

Judith and her husband Thomas Jenkins lived in the country near Southampton in a very comfortable home. Every summer they make their way north to Caithness, Scotland to visit her family. This year is somewhat of a summer celebration because both she and Isobel are expecting their first child.

The two women are in the kitchen preparing dinner and discussing their pregnancies thus far.

They are both due in December and Isobel is constantly referring to her baby as a she.

Judith jokes that it could be a boy.

"No...my dear sister, we are both having girls and they will share summers together and be as close as sisters."

Judith's shocked by her certainty on the matter.

Isobel accidentally cuts herself while chopping the carrots, she pauses and just stares down at her finger…almost confused by the sight of her own blood.

Judith grabs her hand. "Suck on it…like this."

Judith sucks her sister-in-laws wound just as her mother use to do for her and her brother as children.

Blood usually has a metallic taste but Isobel's blood numbs Judith's lips and tingled.

Isobel pulls her hand away from Judith and watches as she closes her eyes.

Judith begins to glow slightly and Isobel begins to hear the rapid heartbeat of the girl within her sister-in-law as she does her own child.

These girls will have a strong blood bond. While hers is almost certainly a witch, Judith's could very well be also.

Months later in the chill of December two girls are born.

Olivia Judith Jenkins in England and her cousin Minerva McGonagall in Scotland.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cousins are as thick as thieves growing up. Every summer they spend one month in Scotland and one in England until school starts again.

The summer after the girls turned 11 things begin to change dramatically in their lives.

Olivia is with the family in Scotland when the strangest thing happens. An owl comes a perches on the window ledge of the kitchen when they are having lunch.

Aunt Isobel ushers them out of the room and upstairs.

Olivia could have sworn that the owl was carrying letters.

Minerva is acting strangely and avoiding the topic. Olivia has always been good at paying attention to the small details and there is a mystery in this house that she plans on solving…eventually.

That night Olivia woke to hear her uncle and aunt in deep discussion downstairs. Snippets of conversation floated up through the vent in the floor of the room in which she was sleeping.

_You knew this time would come Robert._

_Yes, but there is one for Olivia also…why?_

_It sometimes happens my dear…two muggle parents…_

_I do not want you to give that letter to Judith…I don't want them to lose their daughter like I am about to lose mine._

_All right…but you are just lucky that it did not fly to England to deliver it. As you are Olivia's legal guardian while she is under your roof you may decline on her behalf…if you truly think that this would be unbearable for your sister._

_She has only had the one child…it would destroy them._

_Hogwarts…is a wonderful school…it is something I have spoken to Minerva about and I think she will make a very strong witch._

_I only sense small inklings of power from Olivia…she might as well use her talents in the muggle world…it will benefit her greatly in life. I think she will be a leader, even if this world does not see women that way…yet…_

Olivia goes to sleep and dreams of witches and flying broomsticks. In the morning she wakes and wonders if it was all a dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things start to change for the girls once they become 12. More that just the obvious physical changes at the onset of puberty.

Olivia thinks that Minerva's new school must have something to do with it.

In England that year Minerva and Olivia spent their summer time wandering around the town and spending time at a pond swimming. They are often interrupted by two annoying, older local boys.

They are Ronald and Joseph Wilson and they have always bugged Olivia ever since she met them as children in the park.

They taunt Olivia, pull her hair and throw sand at her. In the school yard they're verbally cruel until the teachers usher them away from the younger children.

Ron and Joe are now 13 & 14 so they are beginning to mature but still pulling the pigtails of Olivia when ever they see her.

Ronald is the main tormentor and complaints about him to Judith and Thomas go ignored because of the Wilson family's station in the town.

While Minerva is there the boys act annoying when they run into them, but strange things began to happen when the boys try to pick on Olivia.

Ronald attempts to put a frog down the front of Olivia's dress when it suddenly bites him and he yells and drops the animal. Olivia's shocked that there were teeth on that frog at all let alone to see it attack Ronald.

Joseph is a far calmer boy and Olivia likes him better…this bothers Ronald who would often cajole and force his younger brother into saying something nasty to her. Minerva recommended that they avoid them and they did for the rest of vacation.

Luckily for Olivia the boys were going off to boarding school and hopefully she would not have to see them as often…although they were handsome boys and she was just reaching an age where she noticed such things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next two summers were the same as the girls were together for a month in England. The Wilson brothers go out of their way to find the two girls walking in the woods or swimming in the pond.

Minerva preferred to stay away from the town and loved the woods and water. It is far safer for a young witch in training to stay away from so many muggles. Those two annoying rich boys seemed to follow Olivia and it worries Minerva.

Every summer the two Wilson boys follow them through the woods but Minerva always know that they are there.

Minerva also realizes that Olivia finds Joseph attractive, and that Ronald is a mean-spirited boy who jealously dislikes Olivia's attention to his younger brother.

Minerva knows how to defend them if they ever get mean but she worries for her muggle cousin. Olivia always stands her ground and is very brave even physically fights them back when they toss mud or pebbles at them.

Minerva is happy that half of their summer's spent in the safety of Scotland. Minerva's father, Robert is beginning to worry about Olivia spending time in their home now that Minerva is attending Hogwarts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few years pass and the girls are now 15 years old and blossoming into lovely young ladies.

Olivia is in Scotland for her yearly visit when she's helping her aunt Isobel bake some cookies. Minerva's sent to go pick up her two younger brother's from the neighbour's house.

Isobel asks Olivia to hand her the stick that is lying on the desk on Olivia's side of the kitchen table. Isobel watches closely to what happens when Olivia handles her wand.

Olivia picks up the stick of wood and it tingles in her hand…it is an uncomfortable feeling and her first instinct is to drop it and distance herself from it but she doesn't.

The tingling becomes warm as it moves through Olivia's body but she continues to hold on to the stick.

Olivia looks to her aunt who is watching her intently. Olivia hands her the stick and then gets back to work rolling out the cookies and taking sly glances at her aunt…and that odd stick.

Olivia asks Minerva about it but her cousin's eyes just widen and she changes the subject to something else. Olivia is filing all this strange behaviour in her brain for questioning Minerva when they go to England…maybe on her own turf she will be able to influence Minerva more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next summer when the girls were 16 it's decided that they would spend the entire summer in England.

Robert McGonagall's stressed about having a house full of magic children all now in Hogwarts around his precocious and inquisitive niece.

Making excuses for the change to his sister that the boys were driving Minerva insane and the girls were now old enough to take the train into London and see the sights if they wanted too.

Olivia and Minerva were happy about it. Minerva plans on coming to London for a job within a few years and would love to have adventures with Olivia.

The two girls had matured into lovely young ladies. Minerva is tall and slim with red hair compared to a petite curvy Olivia with reddish blonde hair. The boys in the area noticed and this is where their problems began.

The lovely manor home down the road is home to the Wilson family. In the summer the two Wilson brothers come home from boarding school and live the life of the wealthy with little or no parental oversight.

Ronald and Joseph Wilson are now 18 and 17 years of age and sowing their wild oats in the town on a nightly bases. Their father's a wealthy man who taught them to get what they want with hard work and single-minded dedication to a cause, in all aspects of their lives.

These two privileged arrogant young men have no trouble bedding whoever they choose from the village and get treated like princes wherever they go. However, the boys have always noticed the two beautiful girls from down the road. Olivia and her pretty Scottish cousin have always held their attention watch them walk by.

Olivia Jenkins the annoying girl from their childhood has become a beautiful woman and so has her flame haired cousin.

Ronald's been obsessed with Olivia for years. Even as a child he remembers tormenting her but she always stood her ground and gave it all back as hard as she could for a girl.

Joseph has also always liked Olivia especially the way she would give him a crooked smile when Ron was not looking. Joe told Ron that he liked Olivia one day and his older brother snapped.

"Olivia is not for you…I am oldest so I get her, you can have the pretty cousin."

"But what if Olivia likes me better?"

After a punch to the face and body Joe never voiced his opinions on the lovely Olivia again to his larger brother.

The young men have taken to observing the girls through binoculars as they walk by towards the woods. Father caught them and inquired about the objects of their surveillance. They told them about the two girls from the Jenkins family.

Father told them to invite them over…have a small party for some of the people nearby to impress the girls and do it correctly by writing and sending the invitation to the father, Thomas.

Ronald and Joseph work on a plan and the party is arranged for when their parents are going to London for the weekend.

Olivia and Minerva are nervous about the party…they had not even seen the Wilson boys this year.

Hopefully they have matured. The two of them do not really want to go but Judith and Thomas are impressed by the invitation and urged them to attend.

Thomas drove the girls to the party at 8 and told them he would be back at midnight to pick them up. The house was all lit up and the music was loud. The girls walk to the door just as it opens with a flourish Ronald welcomes them and ushers them in.

Minerva frowns when she sees the empty great room. The party is a ruse to get them there alone. Olivia and Minerva shifted nervously as Ronald and Joseph handed them a drink and asked them to join them for a romantic grown up dinner.

The intent was obvious and Robert latched on to Olivia like a drowning man to a life-preserver. Minerva had the same problem with Joe but she is confident in her abilities to help her if she needs it. Olivia has only her wits to outmaneuver Ron.

Ronald separated Olivia from her cousin to give her a tour of the house. Joe did the same to Minerva.

These young men are arrogant, smart and wealthy in the muggle world. This means little to Minerva and Olivia is hardly influenced by the young men's social importance.

Joe gave Minerva another drink that she magically changes to water. He is an attractive boy but she already has a boyfriend in Scotland which she has told him repeatedly during the tour of the house.

Joe watches her drink the water hopefully…there may be something other than alcohol in the drink…damn…she has to find Olivia. Joseph grabs her roughly spinning her into an embrace.

Minerva instinctively lets loose a spell that knocks him back on a sofa and out cold. Minerva moves slowly through the house looking for Olivia. The use of magic without a wand takes energy…she needs to find Olivia.

Olivia continues to swat Ron's hand away from her breast.

"Ronald stop! You lied and told us this was a party! You've plied us with alcohol…do you think I'm stupid…I know you are just trying to get me in bed and it is not going to happen."

"I have watched you for ages and I want you…I've always wanted you…ever since we were children. I will even promise you marriage."

"I am going to university to study and make a life for myself…I will not play house here in your parents home for some illusionary award of comfort and big bank account. You were nothing more than a bully and pest to me since we first met, why would I ever be with you?"

"You will not need to work…I love you…every time I see you my heart does a flip. I think we are destined to be together like Jane Eyre and Rochester."

"Oh…Do you already have a wife trapped in the attic?"

"No Olivia and you can still attend university…I will follow to the same one and I will set up a house for us there."

Olivia cannot believe that he is saying all this nonsense.

"Why would you want to marry someone who never liked you? You cannot truly love me and I don't love you…This is the nicest you have ever been to me and you keep pawing at me like a bloody predator!"

"I feel like I alway knew you would be my wife. Boys alway like the girls they pick on, didn't you know that?"

Ronald pulls her to him and kisses her hard. It is her first kiss and uncomfortable to say the least. Olivia pushes away but his iron grip does not ease. Ronald pushes them backwards into his room and tosses her on his bed.

Olivia is in panic mode now…where is Minerva…is she enduring the same treatment. Ronald jumps on her pinning her to the bed as his hands roam her body.

Olivia continues to struggle as he forces his tongue into her mouth. Olivia can barely breathe…his weight on her and his mouth on hers…she can't even scream but in her own head.

Suddenly Ronald's body glows and he is flung across the room. Olivia looks the door to see Minerva standing there with her hair billowing around her head and her hand pointing at Ronald.

Her cousin Minerva is panting hard and glowing.

"Olivia we have to leave…now….but…weak…the ministry will come…be mad."

Olivia jumps out of the bed and runs to Minerva before she collapses. Olivia helps Minerva downstairs, out of the house and down the road. They rest on a bench for a while.

"You're a witch…and so is your mother."

Minerva nods. "You can never say…"

"I understand…I can keep a secret."

They do not tell Olivia's parents anything other than the party ended early because the parents could not stand the noise anymore.

Now on their walks the stuck to other areas and often spent time in different woods further from home.

Olivia asks a lot of questions and Minerva answers them. The ministry must have checked the Wilson house. Minerva pointed out the green smoke marker above the manor house from a distance.

Because Minerva did not use her wand they could not trace her…the magic she used came from the panic deep within her. Olivia heard all about muggels and Hogwarts. Minerva even displayed simple spells for her.

What Minerva and Olivia did not know was Ronald and Joseph often followed them. The two assumed that the Wilson's would be too terrified to come anywhere near them after what happened that night.

Ron and Joe were sure something magical had happened to them that night and became even more obsessed with the girls…they were a source of power…attractive power.

Olivia followed Minerva's hand motions and felt a tingle deep inside her…she managed to make a flower glow and get larger…it made her very tired.

"We are blood sisters…through thick and thin. I would like to see part of your magic world if I'm allowed?"

Minerva smiled. "I have to get my school supplies at Diagon Alley in London. You're allowed to come because many muggles have magical children…dad is a muggle…as you may have guessed."

Olivia took her penknife out of her pocket…she had taken to carrying it since the incident. She took it and cut her finger holding it out to Minerva who knew just what she meant and cut her own finger. They joined their fingers and their blood mingled…there was even a slight glow.

Minerva looked at her cousin that was more like a sister.

"I will eventually leave the muggle world behind and stay in the magical one. Now we will have a deeper bond and we may be able to feel a connexion over distances. We can get you a special bracelet in Diagon Alley that will help us stay in contact because witches do not use phones. Some of them have never even seen a car."

Olivia's excited about being introduced to this special world that her cousin lives in.

"I will miss you but I think I belong out here in our world. I want to study history and politics and enter public service. Do something important to keep this world safe from the evil men like Hitler. I want to help prevent wars."

"That is a noble cause. I think that I want to do the same in my world, or teach…I think teaching will be rewarding."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Diagon Alley is incredible and Olivia will never forget the experience…the tastes the smells all hidden in a corner of London. I was like going back in time. At the wand shop a man named Ollivander helped them pick a wooden bangle for each of them.

The bracelet will connect them when the spell Ollivander cast's completed. Olivia adds one drop of blood and a hair to Minerva's wooden bracelet and Minerva does the same for Olivia's.

Joseph and Ronald Wilson followed the girls at a distance for much of the summer. All the way to London but they disappeared down a strange magic alley that closes as two of them approached.

There was a separate world that they had no access to but that the two attractive witches can…there is power in this knowledge and they intend to find a way to get some. This is not the only motivation, Ronald desperately wants Olivia and this just amplifies his need for her.

Ronald is still furious at being rejected by Olivia. He offered everything he has…his fortune…his name and his love. Any woman would beg for such a thing…his father had told him. This world's made for men with money and power.

Women in the town love Ronald, he is attractive and rich, heir to a manor house and the businesses of his father. Life for him will be easy and luxurious. Mothers thrust their daughters at him…all the girls in the town but the Jenkins family.

Olivia was the only one to say no…other women would wake up in his bed and begin nattering about what they want him to buy them…as a reward for sex.

These women entertain but disgusted Ronald all at the same time. He usually complies, buys them a trinket and never sees them again…none of them would make the wife Olivia will.

Joseph was in a similar state as his brother but he is a little more intimidated by Minerva…he thinks that it is only her that is a witch but Ron believes they both are and that by marrying them they could be unstoppable in this world.

Joe still fancies Olivia but knows better that to say that to his brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

University is upon them and goodbye is in the air. Minerva and Olivia share a tearful goodbye knowing that this is the end of their childhood together. They would write letters and have the link through their bond if ever in danger. They would do what they could to help each other.

The years pass with short visits once a year. Minerva can travel by apparition to Olivia, homing in on her bracelet but it is dangerous depending on where Olivia is so they usually make plans by post/owl before.

Olivia marries and has two children…Minerva visits and tells Olivia that she feels that both are muggles. There will be an owl sent when they are 11 if they show any magical ability later in life.

Olivia is happy in marriage and work, advancing within her secret organization. Olivia does discuss her job with Minerva even if it is not allowed. Nigel, Olivia's husband does not know about Minerva's true life...he is use to secrets by now.

When odd magical things happen around the country Olivia contacts Minerva or vice versa so that Olivia can help guide the muggle authorities away from the area. Olivia keeps her informed on the dramas in the muggle world.

The rise of Voldemort is of concern and Olivia has a file on him just in case MI6 should ever need the information. It is high security and anonymous for anyone that stumbles upon it.

At the end of her time at this job Olivia will create liaison to replace her with this information and Minerva will do the same. Maybe they can find a muggle relative of a witch just like the two of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ronald and Joseph Wilson continue studying the occult and making connexions in the magic underworld buying spells to enhance themselves and extend youth. They do not stop looking for the women of magic.

Minerva is known to be at a magical school but they would be unable to get at her because it is so well guarded and she is very powerful. Olivia is known to have married but disappeared from the world also.

Joseph did marry a woman and had a child unable to carry on the obsession of his brother for that long. His wife died in 1982 and he quickly gets sucked back into his brother's ideas once again.

Joe worries about Ron's mental instability and obsession with Olivia…he stays around because, through this obsession Ron has kept them young and very rich while continuing chasing the pretty blonde from their youth.

The rise of modern technology has the Wilson's accomplishing the search for Olivia with new facial recognition technology it becomes easier. Olivia resurfaces in England in the mid 1990's.

They hire a private detective to watch her but he eventually snaps a few photos and quits.

"That woman is someone very well guarded…it is too dangerous to watch her…she is up high in an organization that guards its secrets well."

Ronald spends a great deal of time staring at the black and white photo of the woman he has dreamt of for 40 years.

Olivia is still lovely but by now they are nearing 60. He can make her young again by giving her the potions that he and his brother take to give them the continued appearance of 35 year olds.

Olivia can lead them to her cousin Minerva and maybe they can threaten her into doing what they want. They need more power to carry out their corporate takeovers in this world and to rise in power in other realms.

The Wilson's tech team discovers some interesting facts about a fissure in Cardiff that is leaking power. They move there to do some more intensive occult experimentations. With connexions in the outer worlds with aliens and demons they gather material and abilities that most people would shy away from.

The criminal element from the wizarding world contacts Ronald occasionally with updates and potions that in their world are considered morally wrong but in the muggle world are priceless in worth.

It confuses Ronald why with all the power in the wizard world they do not take over the muggle world. They also allow themselves to age when the really do not have to. There is less vanity in the world of witches…the power within is more alluring than physical aesthetics.

Regardless the Wilson's would like to have influence and power in both worlds and connexions between planets as well. This influence will bring multiple rewards.

The money the Wilson's could make on extended youth alone could make them the wealthiest men in this world.

There is an organization in Cardiff that guards the rift but the energy can be plucked from the air occasionally for their use.

Through their various connexions in Parliament and the echelons of power in Great Britain Ronald has discovered the name of a very old organization that deals with the bizarre worlds interfering with ours. Torchwood has not discovered them yet…

Ronald makes a plan to kidnap his love and lure the witch out of her world and then bind them him and his brother for the rest of their extended lives.

They have great deal of wealth and power but it has not yet rewarded Ronald with what he has wanted since he kissed her at 18…Olivia Jenkins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia is on London's cctv…her husband, Nigel Mansfield has died. Ron watches her walk sadly away from the cemetery with armed men surrounding her.

"Don't worry my dear you will not be lonely for long."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Olivia delves into her work after Nigel dies. Tonight when she goes home she will finally clean out his closet…ridding herself of painful memories. It has been months since his passing and it has left a gaping hole in her life.

Olivia is wearing her magic bracelet lately, expecting Minerva to visit soon.

There is something going on in the world of magic lately…many strange incidents in London and surrounding area. Olivia could really use a visit from Minerva soon…a sisterly shoulder to cry on.

The paperwork in front of her makes her cringe. Damn that Bond…what the hell did he do this time.

"Tanner make sure Bond comes to see me the second he returns from Bolivia."

"Yes ma'am…and we have to leave in an hour to a meeting at Whitehall."

"Come get me out from under this pile of paperwork when it is time."

The meeting at Whitehall is a special kind of torture. M likes nothing better than trying to explain the actions of James Bond while not being able to tell the entire story. If they only knew what they did…they would just smile and hand her the money without all this blithering about budgets and responsibility.

Christ…responsibility…they keep the country as safe as they can from terrorists and even crazed bloody wizards…there are bloody dragons and giants out there and you don't even know it! Someday she is just going to lose it and tell them all but they will just lock her up unless Minerva appears from out of the air or riding a broom.

Damn it...she should really stop fantasizing about scaring the shit out of a butch of politicians by using her talented witch cousin.

The Prime Minister knows about the wizard world and has his own liaison. The Prime Minister does not know that the head of MI6 also knows and has her own very personal connexion to their world.

This is a good thing because messages from Minerva indicate that there is a political movement against muggels growing in popularity and the PM is not getting the entire story. There may come a time when M will have to inform the PM about these discrepancies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tanner and M leave the offices and they walk into a domed foyer. Suddenly a bird swoops stopping Tanner in his tracks and then flies back up to the dome. Sunshine suddenly beams through the skylights casting a strange glow on M who is standing alone in the centre of the marble floor.

A circle around her begins to glow as passers-by stop to gawk and Tanner moves forward to his boss.

Tanner's stopped by an invisible force and he looks down to see a circle made in a white substance surrounding M.

"M! Are you all right?"

"What the hell is happening?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James Bond receives a text from Tanner to tell him that M is at Whitehall. M wants to see him immediately, Bond reluctantly goes to meet her there.

M is not happy with his tactics on missions thus far and is likely ready to let him have it on the drive back to HQ. To be entirely honest…he loves to rile her up. M gets intensely sexy when she's riled up.

As Bond walks into the foyer there is a commotion and people are staring up at the ceiling.

James sees his boss trapped in an intense beam of light. Tanner is banging his fists in the air around her trying to get closer. James starts to run forward pulling out his gun and ordering people out-of-the-way.

Guards approach them but then seem to turn around and leave as if in a daze.

"Tanner! M! What the hell is going on?"

Tanner turns to Bond with a panicked look on his face. "I have no idea!"

"M can you hear us?"

"Yes, but barely…what on earth is this."

M presses her small hand against the invisible barrier…wondering if the magical world she was just thinking about was coming to see her in a very public way.

A dull roar begins throughout the hall…now people begin running out and alarms sound. Tanner and Bond stay put staring at M lit up like a Royal Doulton collector's figurine.

Bond notices he now has to yell at Tanner, just to be heard over the din surrounding them and the light around M has shifts colours…the floor is glowing and looks like it is churning…like lava underneath the column of light.

There is a man Bond sees staring at M, he is partially hidden by a stone pillar on the other side of the room. The intent look on his face makes Bond start running towards him.

The man holds out his hand in Bond's direction and yells, "NO!"

Even over the din it echoes clearly for them to hear.

Bond's forced still by an invisible force and he aims his gun at the man and fires. Nothing bloody well happens! Bond pushes and pushes towards the man. He uses all his strength but the man just smirks at him.

This pisses Bond off even more. What the hell is this bastard doing to M and how is there an invisible barrier between them?

Tanner tries to run towards the man the other direction than James but encounters another force field.

M's eyes go wide with a look of horror and panic.

Bond is really getting concerned and pissed off now. M is his boss…and…more…she means a great deal to him.

M looks at a man she hoped she would never see again but he is young…how on earth? Damn it is he a wizard? No…Minerva would have know if he was a wizard.

M looks at her arm and sees the bracelet. She silently says a prayer to Minerva and thrusts the magic item at the barrier. There is a spark and a fluctuation.

Ronald Wilson appears shocked at the variation in the field as he stares at M and then steps forward and easily enters the barrier.

Bond and Tanner remain frozen outside the barrier as the man steps in towards M and grabs her in his arms. Bond does not like the panicked look on M's face.

The man's mouth descends on hers in a passionate yet unwanted kiss and M desperately tries to push him away. He is too strong for her...where is Minerva? Does she know...is the bracelet too old now?

Too many questions flood M's mind as she pushes against a man that she has not given even a thought to for years...Ronald Wilson.

Bond and Tanner are forced to stand there useless as they see the man who holds M tightly, grasps the back of her head and pull her away tilting her face up towards the lighted ceiling.

The unknown man suddenly dumps a vile of liquid into her mouth and then covers her lips with his again.

Bond's pissed and begins shooting at the barrier.

How dare this man attack M like that!

The man's hand roams down her back to grip her behind leaving absolutely no doubt in Bond's mind of what this man wants with her.

M starts shaking in what Tanner and Bond assume is fear and anger but the man steps away from her and she falls to the floor convulsing. Tanner begins screaming and pounding his fists on the barrier.

Bond shoots towards the creep that is manhandling M. He finds that his bullets do nothing and grabs a fire extinguisher to spray the barrier…hoping that something will happen and he can get her out of there.

James Bond is usually a cool customer but seeing her like that…he and Tanner are both beginning to panic.

The way the creepy young man inside is looking at her is making his skin crawl…instability…insanity…the look of pure desire on the man's face makes Bond fear for more than her life.

M's body is undulating in the changing light.

Where are the emergency personnel? Is there a lockdown?

Only Tanner and Bond remain to try to break down the invisible wall.

Then suddenly there is a flash and a woman in 19th century clothing is standing between Bond and Tanner staring at M in her force field prison.

The woman looks pissed and points a stick at the barrier and says some words. Light emanates from the…well for lack of a better word…wand.

It causes a blast that sends the three of them back on their butts.

The man inside the barrier smirks at the woman and laughs. He reaches down and hauls up M cradling her in his arms. M turns towards them…

"Help me Minerva!"

M's arms reach towards them as her body glows again and she arches in pain in the man's arms. The man looks at M with rapt attention staring at her face.

What the hell!

Bond watches as M's hair grows suddenly longer…reddish blonde and her body is changing.

The man allows her feet to fall to the floor again while he holds her upper body against him facing outward towards them.

M is being held against his body standing in front of him…young.

The man looks at the woman between Tanner and Bond and yells.

"I have her now witch and if you want her to remain alive you will bind yourself to my brother and the four of us will rule this world and maybe others. Cardiff…three days."

There is a massive change in the colours playing across the floor. Bond looks at M as she is barely able to raise her head to him. She mouths his name…

_"James_…_James look after her…please…let me go…just don't let her…follow.."_

The look of despair on her beautiful face as she looks at him makes his heart clench in his chest. That combined with the use of his name and the tears escaping her lovely blue eyes have him growling in anger at being unable to get to her.

A loud bang sounds as the swirling floor swallows them and they sink out of sight.

The witch screams, "NO! OLIVIA!"

As Tanner and Bond both scream..."NO! M!"

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The woman makes her way shakily to her feet and waves her wand around again mumbling and suddenly more flashes and more people in 19th century clothing and odd hats.

One old man completely in grey that looks like he just strode out of the Lord of the Rings film, moves into the circle to examine the area.

Another helps the woman Minerva…M called her.

Bond and Tanner stand up and stare at the group who have ignored them until Bond shoots a round from his pistol in the air.

"OK…I want to know what the hell just happened to M?"

The witches point their wands at the two intense looking muggels.

"No! Minerva says…they need to help us. They work for my cousin and they can use her organization's tools help me find her and stop that man."

The old man in grey steps forward.

"That man is not a wizard…he is tapping extra dimensional power, occult rituals by this pattern on the floor but also some potions from our world."

The grey wizard picks up an empty vial from the floor and holds it out to a man in a black cape.

"Professor Snape please analyze this. Professor McGonagall stay here with the muggel agents and take the time you need to find your dear cousin. Contact me if you need anymore assistance."

"Thank you Head Master."

The two men stand together and suddenly are gone. The woman uses her wand…it glows and her clothing suddenly change to match what M was wearing a white blouse and black dress trousers and matching Black fitted blazer.

Bond notices that the woman's bracelet looks like M's also.

She turns to them and introduces herself.

"I am professor Minerva McGonagall and I am Olivia's…M's cousin and as you can see…I am a witch. Now can you please take me to MI6 so we can begin making a plan to save her from the Wilson brothers."

Tanner nods and extend his hand pointing towards the doors closest to the car.

"You know that man…the one that took M?"

"Unfortunately yes…I do."

Tanner guides the professor out the door.

Bond scowls and follows them from Whitehall.

"What about the camera's..the security feed, Tanner can you have Q.."

Minerva taps her wand and all the cameras disappear.

Bond smiles and winks at Minerva. "Never mind Tanner…I think she's got this…so M has a cousin… what was she like as a child?"

"Oh… so you are the cheeky one that Oli…M has told me so much about…troublemaker. You know as a professor it is my job to keep troublemakers in line."

"So...there are similarities between you and M, because you are complete opposites in stature."

The three of them climb into the back of M's car and signal the driver to go back to base.

"I know of your flirtatious nature too Mr. Bond…really breaking into her flat at all hours of the night…shame on you…she is old enough to be your mother."

Bond blushes despite himself as Tanner looks at him shocked and then smirks at James.

"I always thought you were sweet on her James…but had no idea…"

"Tanner!"

"Ok…let's get back and make our plans…I take it professor McGonagall that you will explain some of what we saw today?"

"Yes, Mr. Tanner. I will trust you to make a team of trustworthy people to work on this with us. M has mentioned your name to me before along with a Q and Moneypenny. Needless to say this is very top-secret. Our liaison with your PM will be filled in and he will ignore the odd instances that just occurred in Whitehall. I will stay at M's flat until we plan our departure to Cardiff."

They reach MI6's offices and go directly to M's office.

Moneypenny greets the trio as they enter the office at first she says hello M…but that woman dressed in M's clothes is tall and has silver hair…same imperious mannerisms and expressive eyes.

The four of them go into M's office.

Bond looks at Moneypenny.

"Here is what you need to know…M has been kidnapped and we have to be in Cardiff in 3 days to save her. This is M's cousin Minerva…may we call you that?"

"Yes, please do. I am sorry to say this in but the magic took some out of me…I need some tea and food if it is not too much trouble."

Tanner smiles. "Not at all."

Bond looks at the group dying to get into action and go find M.

"Ok so we will be needing food and Q to be sent up to help us. Only the four of us get to know about these supernatural…magical aspects of the situation…it is safer for everyone."

Moneypenny looks confused and then sees Minerva pull out her wand and magically creates a pot of tea and cups and saucers.

Moneypenny's mouth is hanging open but she manages to nod as she grabs the phone to call Q, once done she asks for what they want to eat so she can go pick it up.

Minerva smiles and thinks of food that she has not had in years and wants again.

"I have not had a hamburger and french fries with a coke since the 50's…could you please get me one dear?"

"Yes, of course, Bond, Tanner?"

"That sounds good all the way around Moneypenny."

Moneypenny goes out to get the food and takes an order from Q on the way out the door.

"What is all the ruckus about Eve?"

"I cannot even begin to explain…just go in the office and I will be back with the food soon."

Q walks in the door to see a strange woman sitting in M's chair drinking tea.

"Ah you must be Q…would you like a tea, milk and sugar?"

"That would be nice, both please."

The young Q is in for a surprise and Tanner and Bond watch him closely as a cup of tea pours itself and a spoon stirs milk and sugar in. The saucer levitates to Q's hands.

"HOW?"

Bond smiles at the young man.

"Magic is now among us Q this is M's cousin Professor Minerva McGonagall and she is a witch."

Eve returns with dinner and the four of them eat and wait for M's cousin to brief them the information that they need to continue.

"The men we are looking for are Ronald and Joseph Wilson and they were the rich boys in M's hometown near Southampton. The two had tormented my cousin for years the way children do. We were 16 and they had apparently been watching us…for some time when they invited us to a party…there was no party just the four of us in a huge manor house with a lot of alcohol. Ronald and his brother Joseph separated us and Ronald attempted to bed her but I used my power to immobilize both brothers. That is the last we ever saw them…and we never spoke of them again. They were 18 and 17 years old at the time. However, they are using magic and potions to make themselves appear younger than their 70 odd years. The spells are dangerous, with horribly painful stomach cramps as side effects. There may be an owl coming from Severus to tell me about the potion soon. Severus is our potions teacher and he will tell us what it was that Ronald forced on…M."

The group works together and displays information on Cardiff and area on the interactive touch computer.

The name Torchwood discovered with some digging around and ancient files are dug up from the sub-basement. The rift between worlds is making science fiction become reality much to the delight of Q.

The name of a Captain Jack Harkness and an image of the man taken from the past and as recently as 2006 is on the screen much to the confusion of them all.

Bond asks. "Is it possible that this man…who apparently does not age has something to do with it also?"

Q adds. "It is not in the files…they say to stay away from the organization that they are there by order of Queen Victoria herself. Perhaps M knows about this Jack Harkness but it is not in any level of files I can get access to."

Tanner stretches. "It's getting late…should we continue tomorrow?"

Everyone agrees and files out but Bond and Minerva. "I will drive you to M's flat and spend the night on the sofa."

"Whatever for?"

"M spoke to me as Ronald was taking her away…she wanted me to watch out for you and for us not to follow her to Cardiff."

Minerva smirked.

"You do not need to look after me and I think I have heard enough rants about you over recent years to know that we are going after my cousin. The old expression…come hell or high water…we are going to Cardiff. I could be there now but I though you might like to ride in on a white horse to aid with the rescue."

Bond looks at his toes as he blushes. "She speaks of me…to you."

"Yes…you're her dear boy…did you not know? She is very good at hiding her feelings but I know my cousin and she feels deeply for you but she also feels it betrays what she felt for her husband…not to mention she feels she is too bloody old to be entertaining such ideas for someone like you."

Bond can barely believe what he is hearing. "What do you mean you could be at her flat now?"

Minerva walks to Bond and links arms with him in Olivia's office. "Hold on 007."

After the dizziness subsides Bond open his eyes to see he is in M's sitting room. "Wow…how does it work?"

"Well, it works easier if you can specifically envision the place and I have been here many times before…but so have you…naughty boy."

Bond feels like this woman can read him like a book…just like M.

"Yes, I can read you quite well Bond…but I am a witch."

"I always though M could read me that well also but…"

"Olivia does not know…she would never believe you could…feel that way for her…she sees her age as a deterrent."

Bond looks at her studying the intense look on her face as she goes somewhere inside herself for a moment.

"Muggels…I have not lived in this world since I was 17 and I married a much older man…a mentor…teacher…my old boss. He asked me over many years to marry him but I had loved another and could not say yes. I wasted many years not thinking that such a wonderful, intelligent talented man could really see anything in me…a young teacher. In the end I was only married to Elphinstone for three years, but I never regretted a moment of the short time we had together."

"Maybe you should tell her that story after you poof us to Cardiff and we save her."

"Oh…she knows the story…told me to go for it regardless of the age difference…she is just stubborn and does not take her own darn advice. It's that, or Olivia has not finished morning Nigel yet. Fear is a great manipulator Bond. I see no difference if it is in reverse with an older woman and younger man."

"Neither do I. Can you take us magically to Cardiff? If so why don't you and I go now…I can get us some supplies and we can be there within 4 hours."

Bond is suddenly desperate to do something to save her before Ronald hurts her.

"I need some rest and so do you…what of the rest of the team?"

"They would be working form a desk and ordering in troops…Tanner and Q are going to liaison with Torchwood to have them cap any power leaks if possible. Q is unlikely to sleep tonight since the fantasy world that he likes to escape to, is now real. It will only be me and you m'lady."

"Well, Olivia is safe for now, in discomfort and some pain but not panicked…Ronald hasn't…yet."

"How can you tell?"

"These connect us and we have had them since we were 16 I can feel her through the connexion and It will guide us to her."

"Good because the sooner we get there the faster I can kill him and get M safely back home."

"There are forces at work here that neither of us can understand and I have taught magic for 50 years. Olivia's army and more may be needed to stop them from whatever it is they have planned. I would rather not cause a magic war so close to an unstable fissure in time and space."

"Maybe all we will need is a ticked off agent with a licence to kill and a powerful witch protecting one of her own."

"I hope your right Bond. Fear maybe a great manipulator but love is an even greater motivator."

"Yes, Minerva…it certainly is."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

M's head is pounding and her guts are churning as the light takes them on a dizzying journey to a cold sterile lab. Ronald has a tight grip on her holding her against him until they arrive. Ronald picks her up and puts her on a table.

The door opens as he lashes her to the table. Joseph enters with a medical team that begins to look over her and jab her with and IV and take a blood sample, while the other arm receives a blood pressure cuff.

M cannot hear what the brothers a talking about in the corner and another spasm of pain prevents her from concentrating on anything else.

The two brothers come beside her and Ronald brushes the hair out of her eyes as he looks at her.

"I told you the new formula would work faster…the key to making it permanent is the next stage. Once we get Minerva then we will do the same to her and then bind them to us for eternity."

"What about side effects. We never took that many years off ourselves at one time…we started younger and just maintained the youthfulness we enjoy now."

"That my dear brother is why I told them to give us three days. Olivia should feel better by tomorrow and they assure me the permanency drug will be done by tomorrow and then we will be immortal."

"I am unsure that I want to become immortal….longer life is fine but no end at all, how can that be anything but terrifying."

Ronald is caressing Olivia's face.

"Not to me brother…I envision a great deal of pleasurable things for an eternity."

Olivia opens her mouth to respond but her voice sounds so small and far away.

"Let me go."

Ronald gives her a straw to take some water in.

"Why on earth would I do that my dear, when I have moved heaven and earth to bring you to me. We will have an eternity together soon darling and the pain will dissipate by tomorrow. Sleep now and I will come back to see you later."

M watches as he signals the doctor to give her a sedative and then the pain eases as does her consciousness. Just before the drug takes her completely down the rabbit hole Ronald whispers into her ear.

"I've been waiting for you for over 50 years my love…you are mine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Bond and Minerva apparate into M's office, much to the surprise of Tanner.

"How are the preparations coming along Tanner?"

"Well, ma'am we have a plane standing by and Q and I are ready to go with the two of you. I have been in contact with a Mr. Jones and a Dr. Owen Harper at Torchwood. They were unaware of the power theft. Jack Harkness is due to return to Cardiff later today and the three of them will meet with us. I was given coordinates…"

Minerva frowns. "I will be taking my own way to Cardiff and Bond wishes to accompany me. We will strike at the facility as soon as I hear from my people. We will wait for word from them here and then will join you in Cardiff."

Tanner looks confused but Bond explains. "She will apparate us there immediately…it will only take seconds to join you but she will need a video display of the location so that she can visualize it…correct?"

Minerva nods. "Yes, exactly right 007. Some of my friends may join me but it will only be in absolute dire circumstances that I will call on them. There is far too much odd magic and mayhem near this strange rift to risk too much of our power against such an unknown. I dare say that some of my fellow teachers will be motivated by scientific curiosity."

Tanner says his good byes and goes to collect Q and 6 armed agents to fly to Cardiff.

Minerva frowns. "I don't think that armed men will be able to do much in this situation and may make it worse. All they can do is kill the muggle scientists that work for the Wilson's and maybe innocent bystanders."

Bond checks his own gun and extra ammunition clips in his pockets. Bond's dressed casually in jeans, t-shirt and pullover. Minerva is also dressed like this or appears to be by magical means.

Bond goes out and gets some breakfast for the two of them while they await an owl to arrive from Hogwarts. It all sounds daft and Bond occasionally has to pinch himself to prove that it is not all a drug or alcohol induced dream.

Bond wishes it was a dream and to have M sitting behind her desk pissed at him when he returns with food.

M's cousin Minerva is a wonderful and intriguing woman…she has given Bond great insight into the woman he admires…possibly loves more than anyone alive.

Action is what he craves now…Bond wants to smash a fist into the faces of both the Wilson men.

When Bond returns there are two men in the office with Minerva. They were both at Whitehall the day before after M was taken. They look at Bond and frown suddenly vanishing before his eyes.

"Did I scare them away?"

"No…of corse not. They do not like to meddle in the affairs of muggles and this is a quandary. I have only to twist this ring and say the words and they will come to our aid in dire circumstances only."

Bond looks at the silver ring that Minerva now wears on her right hand.

"Does this mean we are free to leave now? We will beat Q and Tanner to Cardiff. You and I can go straight to M if you can feel her through your bracelet."

"Calm yourself Bond…she is sleeping now…I will know when we need to rush and I will need to rest some when we get there. Let's eat and then we will contact Tanner and meet them there. The potion was from our world but mixed with something else. There is unfortunately no antidote for it but there may be something we can do for her in our world once we see what has been done since."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cardiff, Wales.

Jack takes the lift down into the hub to see the serious face of his lover Ianto.

"What no welcome home kiss?"

"Jack we have some serious guests coming…MI6 is on it's way."

"Really, to what do we owe the invasion of special branch?"

"Apparently their head…M has been abducted and is being experimented on here in Cardiff by an installation that is siphoning off power from the rift…how they know about all of this is beyond…"

"M! She's here and she's been taken…by who?"

"You know that M is a woman?"

"Yes…of coarse she and I go way back."

"How far back and how close were you?"

Jack smiles his devastatingly handsome smile and pulls Ianto into a searing kiss.

"Not what you think…my love but if she had said yes…"

"Why is that always the case with you Jack? I cannot compete with such a past."

"Who is asking you to compete? Not me. When does MI6 arrive?"

"Soon. Are we just allowing them in?"

"Not the armed men that will accompany them but the agents in charge yes. If they were able to access the files on us then they know all there is to know now…we will help them on the condition that they bury that information and leave us alone. We have to save her…I owe her one and I don't want anything bad to happen to M."

"Really…what did she do?"

"Top secret."

"What does she look like? Wait let me guess…she is a stunning blond woman, smart a good drinker…brave, loyal…it is your type you have to admit."

Jack smiles as Ianto describes the delectable woman that Jack met all those years ago. He is not wrong and Jack gets suddenly lost in a memory….

_1968 London_

_Jack is chasing a rogue mutant creäture that has no business being on earth when it ducks into a pub._

_Jack follows his long coat billowing as he runs on this windy spring day._

_Flinging open the door of the pub to see his prey lying on the ground at the feet of a petite blond in a purple and green striped mini dress and white boots to just under her knees._

_"Well I was wondering when I would finally get to see one of these…"_

_"I'm not sure I know what you mean miss?"_

_"Jenkins…Olivia Jenkins. Do you need some help getting this thing out of here before the lunch rush and my mark arrives?"_

_"It will be faster with another set of hands…even some as small and lovely as yours."_

_Olivia smirks at him. "You're trying too hard and I am not available for extra circulars."_

_The two of them drag the mutant out to the back ally and Jack radios for pick up._

_"You on a mission?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Can I help you, now that you have most graciously helped me?"_

_"I don't know…my employers may not like another group's interference."_

_"How do you know I am from another group? I to could work for 5 or 6 too."_

_"No…I would know if you did…I am good at observing things."_

_"I bet you are…how about we have a drink?"_

_"All right…I have time before…"_

_"Who are you after?"_

_"You know I can't tell you that…nice try."_

_"You can't blame a guy for trying around such a pretty woman."_

_"I told you…lay off the flirty play act."_

_"Me…act…you wound me madame…I have been around this world enough to recognize beauty in many forms shapes and sizes and you are beauty pure and simple…anyone with eyes should see that."_

_"Getting better…how often have you used that one?"_

_Jack smirks at the perceptive woman beside him at the bar sipping her gin and tonic._

_"Well, Olivia Jenkins you never asked my name…so I assume you are not interested and have a husband or boyfriend that has you heart in his hands at this moment in time."_

_"Yes I do, and you are Jack Harkness of Torchwood."_

_Jack pulls back surprised. "How…did you?"_

_The smirk on her face endears her too him even more that her physical appearance. _

_"I read a lot and have been working in the basement on old files for analysis. Jack Harkness has been in the records for over a hundred years….a relative of yours…or you do not age?"_

_The blasé way in which she makes her assumptions makes him stare into her eyes closer. No she is a human but there is something about her…_

_"How do you? Why are you not surprised?"_

_"There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy."_

_"I gave him that line you know."_

_Olivia erupts into laughter…deep throaty…sexy laughter. There are moments when looking at her that his perceptions of her change. _

_One second she is a pretty lady a bit short and chubby with an hourglass figure that longs for the corsets of that last century and looks out of place in the late 60's fashion of the day. _

_Jack knows that she is not young but there is a youthfulness about her she can seem demure and yet she knows things…many things…_

_There is the occasional flash of something alluring to the point of obsession with her…he wants her desperately but she is not his to have. _

_If any one of these mortals ever truly watched her…really observed her and paid any attention beyond the first scan for surface beauty they would fall for her and she does not realize she has this power this yet. _

_That or it is because physical attention is not what she wants from him…if she wanted him he would know it instantly and they would spend the next few days or even weeks together if Jack had the choice. _

_This one is worth watching and Olivia is observing and cataloguing everything about him that she can discern from her sly glances. Classifying it in her brain for future use._

_"You have a power about you Olivia and you are incredibly beautiful…don't ever think that you are not."_

_Olivia looks at him with confusion on her face. The sincerity in his voice changes the lighthearted bantering they are having into something deeper._

_"You, Jack Harkness are a sway-er of minds…a manipulator for your own gain."_

_"Yes, I am that but I am also deadly serious about you…I would love to see you again."_

_"I do not think that is a good idea…I am engaged."_

_"Maybe when we meet again in the distant future?"_

_"I could be 50 and I think you would look just as you do today."_

_"Your age will not change the way I feel about you in this moment in time and space."_

_"I wish normal humans were as open minded as you Jack."_

_"Someday maybe they will be…like when you are running the show at MI6."_

_"ME! Don't be ridiculous…a woman as M? I can't imagine that."_

_"The times they are a changing my dear and you could very well be the first and best…you seem unfazed by the strange and unusual that live in the shadows of your world. Why is that I wonder?"_

_"I will only say that it hits close to home…and I keep an open mind in all things."_

_"Olivia Jenkins…I hope your mission here today goes well and I will be at this club tonight if you care to drop in for a drink or 5…no ulterior motives on my part…just your company."_

_Jack hands her a card and pays for their drinks._

_"I will consider it on the condition that you tell me about that thing we just removed from here."_

_"It's a date."_

_"No, it's an inquiry."_

_Jack laughs and turns to leave the pub._

_The two of them did meet for drinks and got stinking drunk…he tried to kiss her but she pushed him away…loyal to a fault but still enjoying his attention. _

_Olivia pries from him the information she wants about the mutant but Jack knows that it will never see the desk of her superiors…she is collecting this for personal reasons._

_The attention of another male always inspires insecure human women….not that Olivia is insecure, she just needs an extra push in the right direction. Jack hopes he can inspire her to the greatness that she is more than qualified to meet and that the husband does not try to hold her back._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"You just got lost in her again didn't you Jack?"

Jack looks back at his lover and smiles. "So much time…so many memories…they do take over from time to time."

"Yes, and by the smile on your lips, I say that you were more than just friends."

"I wish!"

"She actually said no to the great Jack Harkness?"

"Yes, she did. M had a fiancé and is loyal to a frustrating degree…believe me… cold showers were definitely needed"

Ianto received at text. "They're here."

"I will go up and fetch them…It is not nice to keep MI6 waiting."

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Olivia wakes as two people are about to place her in a bath. "What…where am I?"

"You are in Cardiff ma'am. Just go easy…you will feel much better once you're clean."

The two women remove her from the bath and towel her off. They bring a box forward within is a small navy blue dress slip. The dark haired woman moves towards her and places it over her head and let it cascade down her shivering body.

"This is hardly hospital attire…where am I exactly in Cardiff."

One of the nurses smirks. "Save your questions for the bosses ma'am. Come sit so we can do your hair."

The women drag a brush through her strawberry blonde locks.

Hair…damn them…my hair is long again…M sighs and grimaces as she remembers the painful searing of the drugs and the bright light shining in her eyes. She involuntarily shivers as she remembers Ronald Wilson's hands on her and his lips on her mouth.

"I don't suppose one of you would be kind enough to get me a mobile?"

"No ma'am and if you don't behave yourself we are to restrain you."

The two women look at the clock and quickly move her to the bed. Damn it! He must be on his way soon. M dreads the confrontation to come.

There are steps in the hall and M cringes for what is coming next.

The door opens to the smiling face of Ronald followed by the less amused face of his younger brother Joseph.

"My darling you are awake and looking lovely after your bath…leave us please and prepare and bring us the next serum please."

The two women leave as M pulls the blanket up to her neck in trying to shield herself from his gaze.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Like crap…go to hell Ronald Wilson."

"Still a mouth on you…I always admired your spunk."

"And I always liked your brother better…and by the looks of him now, I still do."

Ronald's face contorts into a rage as he turns to look into the smiling face of his younger brother.

"He is not for you Olivia."

"Why not…you did this to get to me and Minerva…you crave power and she is the one with that…why can I not have the kinder gentler man who is your brother.

M is attempting to push him off guard and hopefully cause a war between the two men.

"You are not a witch?"

"Of course not you fool…if I was I would have turned you into a frog long ago."

"ENOUGH! I am going to have you…nothing can stop that now!"

Ronald pulls the blanket off her and his eyes rake over her lecherously. Joseph grabs his arm before he touches her.

"I told you so Ronald…years ago…I alway knew she was not a witch and I alway liked her…not to the obsession that consumes you but I do not want to see her hurt by your cruel hands."

The two began to push and shove but a nurse arrives and they stop and collected themselves before taking the drug from the woman and asking her to leave.

"What is this one for? Will it make me fall in love with you Ronald or will it change my hair colour to something you would prefer in this bizarre fantasy world?"

"This darling will continue to take away your age and make the change permanent. Not even the witchcraft of your cousin, who will be arriving the day after tomorrow will be able to change you back."

"I don't want it…it's a mutation of all that is natural."

"Be serious Olivia…who wouldn't want to be young again? All the aches and pains of age erased…beauty…immortality."

"Immortality…sounds terrible don't you agree Joe…you were always the practical one along with being nicer and much more attractive."

Joe smiles and looks down on her. "You are a very smart woman but you will not be able to manipulate me that easily."

"Really…but what if I just want to make your cruel evil older brother go further into the depths of insanity…would you not insert yourself to at least save him from himself?"

Joe frowns as he ponders her question and looks at the face of his brother who is now injecting her with the syringe.

"If you attempt to rape me Ronald I promise to yell your brother's name every time you force me to bed. I will try to picture him pleasuring me as you force me…I will never think of you…ever."

The mad contortions crossing the face of Ronald Wilson begin to disturb Joe further.

"Stop it Olivia. I don't want him to hurt you."

"I know Joseph and that is why I like you, why I have always loved you."

Ronald looses it and begins throwing things around the room in a rage. He punches his brother in the face and he falls to the floor. Olivia jumps out of bed and swings the closest object she can find at Ronald's turned head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tanner and Q have settled into the hub at Torchwood and apprised them of the situation.

Jack and Ianto are still reeling from that fact that there are real witches…earth people humans with witching powers.

Bond and Minerva apparate into the hub shortly after. Minerva is on edge and therefore so is Bond.

"Oli…M is in distress…something is happening?"

Jack brings up a display on the city. "Where…do you know?"

"I can find her but I cannot risk magic to take us there without knowing the layout of the facility."

Bond looks at Q and Ianto busily typing into the computers. Q looks up. "I think I have traced the power thefts to an area. Here…"

Q points at the map.

Jack looks and frowns. "Is that as close as you can get us to Olivia?"

Ianto nods in agreement with Q. "It seems by cctv feeds that one of our past inmates has headed to the same area regularly…a Silurian."

The others look at the picture in shock at the creäture from beyond the rift.

Bond is in shock by the fact that his man…knows M's name and let it slip in front of…well, Minerva has called her by that also in front of Tanner. As far as Bond knows Tanner knew already, but Q didn't.

Minerva senses Bond's distress from Harkness' use of her cousin's name.

"M…let's try to keep to her title please…I know she will appreciate it. That creäture is horrid and here I thought house elves were shocking when I first saw them."

Jack smiles at Minerva. "Sorry about the slip and I know of many that look worse ma'am."

"Ok I will go with Minerva and Bond…we will stay in contact and hopefully not need the extra fire power. You two close down their access to the rift once and for all."

Jack grabs his gun and the three enter the lift leaving Tanner to help with coordination from there.

They exit the building and Bond speaks with the armed unit that came with Tanner. They will follow at a distance to the sight and hang back until called.

Minerva walked forward extending her arm that has the matching bracelet to her dear cousin. Bond and Jack follow along.

"How long have you been a 00 for MI6?"

"A few years. How long have you been the head of a secret organization?"

Jack smiles. "Too long."

"How do you know M?"

Jack smiles a sly smile in the handsome agent's direction.

"What does that matter?"

Bond tenses and grits his teeth.

"Just wanted to know…saw pictures of you from the 1800's so I will ask again how long and in what capacity did you meet M and are you a danger."

"Many believe that I am a danger, but to her…never."

Bond would like to wipe the infuriating, knowing smirk of the arrogant bastards face.

"So you were involved?"

"Once…I found her in a pub and she had incapacitated a mutant that I was chasing…we went for drinks back in 1968."

Bond watched as a far away look crossed the man's face.

"I thought she was married by then?"

Minerva turns back and rolls her eyes at the two alpha males jousting with each other.

"Would you stop leading him on Jack…you and I both know that you only had drinks together and that she told you she was engaged. Stop tormenting the poor agent…he is hopelessly in love with her."

"And I wan't…how do you know all this anyway…crystal ball?"

"We are closer than sisters…we speak often and she thought I should know about a secret organization called Torchwood and the immortal man who hit on her in a pub. Besides you're spending time in a relationship with that nice Mr. Jones now as it is?"

"You are a wealth of perception and information…I can now see the family resemblance."

Bond smiled at Minerva and then turns back to Jack. "Did you switch sides after she rejected you?"

Jack winks at Minerva as he says to Bond. "Who says I switched sides."

Bond frowns as Minerva waves her hand and wand towards a building in front of them. It is an old warehouse.

Bond and Jack move cautiously to the door and stand on either side as Minerva waits with wand ready.

"She is in distress we need to get to her soon…try not to kill them all…we need to know what they did to her if we are to reverse it."

Jack looks serious for once. "What do you mean…I thought they just kidnaped her?"

"Ronald Wilson dumped a potion in her mouth and she appeared to become younger before they disappeared."

"Olivia is young again?"

Bond nods and grips his gun tightly. "Let's just get her back and deal with all that later."

"You're right…ready?"

"Yes."

Jack knocks on the door and waits…nothing. Then he turns the knob and swings the door open. He smiles as he looks back at his comrades.

"Well, that was easier than expected…I wonder what surprises we will find inside?"

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ronald turns in time to see a metal pole headed towards him awkwardly. He grabs it and pulls it towards him as the lights flicker and alarms sound in the building.

Olivia's pulled off-balance and into the maniacs arms. She begins hitting him with all the strength she can muster but the drugs are beginning to take hold. The room is spinning and alarms ring out.

Ronald pushes her down on the bed and begins to take off his clothes. It is time and he is no longer waiting.

Joseph comes to and begins to get up. The first thing he sees is his brother disrobing and Olivia struggling on the bed in absolute panic.

"STOP!"

Ronald turns to his brother's voice with a snarl he yells. "Leave the room…I am taking her now…I have waited 50 years and you are not going to come between us."

Joseph does not know what to do…he is his brother…they have been through everything together.

Shots are heard in the corridor and suddenly the bright light of a magic wand throws the door open and Joseph hits the floor again.

The witch has arrived.

Minerva sees Joseph on the floor and stupefies him as Jack runs in behind her and runs to grab Ronald off Olivia.

Jack tosses Ronald to the floor and looks down on the panicked face of Olivia.

"It's all right Olivia…we've got you now."

Jack picks Olivia up and cradles her in his arms.

Ronald is beyond all reason and looks at Minerva in disgust. "You bitch! Again you come between us."

"That would be witch not bitch and I would remain still if I were you."

Olivia reaches her hand up to touch Jacks face.

"Jack…is that you?"

Bond enters after running the halls, moving all the occupants to the exit and to the waiting arms of the MI6 team.

Bond takes in the scene and his heart clenches as he sees a young M being cradled in Jack's arms and the wonder in her expression as she recognizes him.

"It's me Olivia and you were right."

Olivia smiles. "About what?"

"It has been 50 years since I've seen you and I do look the same but then so do you."

Olivia chuckles as she turns to look at her cousin and reach out her hand to her. Minerva smiles and takes her hand.

Ronald takes the momentary distraction to lunge at Minerva. Bond pulls her out-of-the-way and lands a punch to his face making him crumble to the floor in a heap.

Olivia looks to Bond.

"I though I told you to keep my cousin away and safe."

"You did ma'am but she told me we were coming and she magically kidnapped me to Cardiff."

"Minerva…you always find a way…countermanding my orders…so stubborn."

Jack still holds Olivia much to the dismay of Bond who grabs Ronald off the floor to drag him out.

"Bond…let me." Minerva says a few words and the two Wilson men levitate and float to the door.

Olivia begins to cry out in pain and Bond rushes to her side. "M…what's wrong?"

"Second shot…to make…me…immortal."

Olivia grabs Jack's coat and pulls him towards her face and whispers. "I don't…want…to…be."

Olivia passes out in his arms and Jack heads for the door with Bond close behind. Jack's panicked as Bond runs along behind him to the car opening the door.

"What did she say?"

"She doesn't want to be like me…I don't blame her but it would be…"

"Nice…you want her to be immortal so you can be together."

"It would be less lonely…even if we do not remain together but to know she is out there and 300 years later I could track Olivia down and we could meet in a pub and share stories. Listen…I do not advertise to the world that I cannot die and I expect you people to respect that."

"If you help her I would promise you the moon."

Jack winks at Bond. "Ooooh and I bet you say that to all the girls…smooth talker."

Bond smirks as Minerva climbs in after depositing the Wilson's in with the MI6 agents.

"I do hope you two are getting along and I do not have to immobilize you when you should be getting us back to your hub. You have a doctor on call correct?"

Jack nods and hits his communicator. "Owen I need you ready to assist a woman as soon as we arrive."

Bond looks at Minerva in the back cradling her cousin's head in her lap. "What if Torchwood cannot do anything for her?"

"Then I will take her to Hogwarts but I doubt magic will be able to do anything to heal this. I found a syringe on the floor and will send it to Severus as soon as I can. An owl will be at the entrance to the hub by the time we arrive."

Jack looks confused. "An owl?"

Bond smiles. "Magical post but I do hope it is as fast as email."

"I will use a spell to make it instantaneous."

Olivia stirs and crumples into a ball groaning. All of the lines on her face are vanishing and her skin is pink and new as she sweats through the cramps. Bond watches her with rapt attention from the front passenger seat.

Minerva looks down on her cousin wishing she had a blanket to cover her. The small slip she is wearing leaves little to the imagination. Ronald wanted her dressed like this.

Olivia suddenly cries out in pain and Bond's worried look is reflected on both Minerva's and Jack's faces.

Bond turns to Jack. "Drive faster."

They arrive at the hub and Bond jumps out to take Olivia in his arms this time as Jack helps Minerva from the vehicle and she speaks to an owl. Bond runs to the lift and descends into the hub to a waiting doctor.

Bond puts her on the table and the doctor begins to examine her. Bond cannot get over her appearance.

The doctor shouts questions as Bond helps restrain her while an IV goes into her vein and a blood sample taken from the other. The doctor's joined by Q and they look at her blood through the microscope to see what is happening to her.

M comes in and out of consciousness and sees the worried face of Bond and feels him holding her hand.

Minerva joins his side as the contents of her blood are discussed. Minerva moves away and asks Tanner to go pick up a Madame Pomfrey from the train station and he and Ianto go.

Jack asks her who is coming and she explains to the lot of them that Madame Pomfrey is a wizard healer and she will bring the analysis of the drugs in M's system. By magical means she will be at the train station in Cardiff in very little time.

Owen steps forward and say that whatever is happening is not done so there may still be time to reverse the procedure.

"Does M wish to retain the youth or completely reverse the procedure?"

Jack looks down on her on the table. "She told me she does not want to be immortal not that she's opposed to being young."

Minerva frowns. "I know my cousin and I do not think that she is vain enough to want something this unnatural to happen to herself. However, that being said she will learn to live with it as long as immortality is off the table as Mr. Harkness said."

Minerva and Jack look to Bond.

"What…I do not care if she is young or old…I felt this way about her before and that is not going to change anytime soon."

Owen comes forward with Q. "The youth process is not stabilizing if you could question the men that did this it may help some."

Jack and Bond look at each other and nod. "We will go do that…Q please come with us."

"If you are a relative ma'am perhaps a stable DNA sample from you may help."

"I have a sample of her DNA right here…this bracelet has a drop of her blood and a hair from when we were 16."

"I'm afraid it will have to be replaced because I will have to destroy it."

"If it will help I don't care."

Bond and Jack go to visit the Wilson brothers as Tanner and Ianto return with a woman in the 19th century clothing that the witches seem to enjoy wearing.

"Minerva…what has happened?"

Minerva tells her friend who then joins the doctor to examine Olivia. Owen asks her if she is able to get the DNA out of the artifact any easier than he could and she nods and uses her wand to assist.

Owen's amazed at the process and the two of them begin to discuss medical issues while Minerva brushes the hair from her cousin's brow.

"Olivia what will we do…I cannot imagine a life without you. We have been together since birth."

Olivia's eyes flutter open. "Minerva…is that you?"

"Yes…yes I am here."

"I feel like shit."

Minerva laughs. "I know darling but you look fantastic."

Olivia laughs but it turns into a cough. "Will this kill me?"

"We don't know…there is a doctor and a magic healer here to assist but it is not slowing down."

"It…it was suppose to stop…today they were adding immortality to the mix. Joe said it was the first time they ever took so many years off…I am the experimental bunny for an immortality curse."

"Yes, well that does complicate the matter love. Jack says he wouldn't mind you being immortal with him."

Olivia chuckles again trying to ignore the discomfort of her mutating body.

"I bet he would…but I couldn't bear it…I had a hard enough time loosing Nigel…can you imagine everyone you have ever know or loved…"

"No and you will not have to. Q, Jack and Bond have gone to get information from the Wilson's and we will do something."

"Here I'm younger and I cannot even enjoy it."

"Yes…looks more painful than aging."

"How old am I?"

"You look like you are around 30 but you looked older when we found you so your still ageing in reverse."

Madame Pomfrey and Owen step forward. Owen looks down on Olivia and checks her pupils with a light.

"Since you are conscious we would like to discuss a blood transfusion to slow the drug coursing through you. Madame Pomfrey informs me that you are a match Professor and if we were to cycle the blood between the two of you it will slow the process but it will also work as it is on her on you."

Minerva looks to Pomfrey.

"Really…you think it will help Olivia…stop the speed of the process?"

"Yes Minerva but it will be extremely painful for you and you will go through the same thing as her. We believe that it will stop her progress and equalize between the two of you…however her blood will be infused with your magical abilities also."

"Olivia has always had those abilities she had just never had the training."

Olivia looks shocked. "What do you mean?"

"The day in the woods after I told you…remember. You made a flower grow without the use of a wand and only a witch can do that."

"Really…why did you never tell me?"

"You said you wanted to stay in the muggle world."

"I remember that…you don't have to put yourself through this Minerva."

"But I will Olivia…I have to…blood sisters remember."

The doctor preps Minerva and lays her out beside her cousin they work the direct transfusion taking blood from Minerva and into Olivia and then back to Minerva.

This is how it appeared when Q, Bond and Jack returned to see Minerva convulsing until the witch healer did a spell to calm the churning bodies of the two women.

Owen moves to speak with them. "Did you find anything out?"

"Not really Owen…there was a magic potion but it was augmented with god knows what…have you stabilized her?"

"No, she was going to continue to age in reverse…I do think that the immortality serum jump started the age reversal again…Madame Pomfrey was able to magically remove some of the elements and believes that if we equalize it between the two women it will burn itself out and leave them both younger."

Bond heaves a sigh as he looks down on the two women. Minerva has begun to change.

"It's working already."

Jack sighs. "The only problem with immortality is that you have to die once to find out it has happened so the test is a bitch to say the least."

"That is not going to happen on my watch…M does not die today…she just can't."

Bond points down at Minerva as they see her hair regain colour and her body to begin changing.

The healer from Hogwarts stands between them chanting in latin and waving her wand over the two.

Tanner and Ianto join them above the medical area and watch on in amazement at the swirling magic before them.

Jack grasps a shoulder of Bond's and Q's. "Fella's if you have ever been praying men…then I think this is the opportune moment."

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The two women stabilize over the course of the next few hours. Bond and Tanner discuss options and Tanner decides to return to London now that M has been found.

The Wilson brothers will be transported to base to undergo testing. Scientists will be intrigued by what they have done to themselves.

Bond, Jack, Q and Ianto sit in the lounge drinking beer.

Ianto leans forward and looks at the MI6 agents. "So witches are real?"

Q responds. "So are aliens and trains dimensional beings?"

Jack smirks. "Don't forget charming immortals that help save the planet regularly."

Bond chugs back his beer and takes another. "00 agents that save the day seem almost common in comparison. Care to tell us about meeting M 46 years ago?"

"I don't know...I don't like to kiss and tell."

Bond growls at him and Jack just laughs. "How long Bond?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been in love with M?"

Bond snaps back. "Not as long as you but I'm not as fickle either."

"Whoa now...that's not nice...I would have stayed with her if she would have graced me with anything more than a stolen kiss. I tried...she was in love with another and I respected that. If she loves you I will not intrude on that."

"Good."

"Besides...I think witches are intriguing."

Ianto frowns. "What about us?"

"What about us Ianto? I cannot be contained as you so often tell me. I feel that there is enough love to go around between myself and many people."

Bond frowns. "That sounds so reassuring. I will be escorting Minerva and M back to London as soon as possible. I don't think you need fear his fickle nature for long Ianto."

Q smiles. "So 007…you have been hiding your feelings for M very well. Not even Tanner guessed that you were smitten with her."

"I tried not to be obvious…it's not like anything has come from it…I just found out from Minerva that she is sweet on me also…although you couldn't what with Jack whisking her off her feet the second he sees her again."

"Hey…I just had to get that ass off of her before he had time to force himself on her. You were somewhere else gathering the other baddies while Minerva froze them in place. That was amazing by the way. I really want to visit this magic world. I wonder if they will allow us in?"

"I don't know but they will let M in, because apparently us referring to her as a witch all these years is actually a fact."

Q laughs. "I wonder if she will undergo training now that she knows she can. I cannot imagine a magical boss…who can pop in anywhere she wants and peer over your shoulder while you work."

Jack laughs. "That would be terrible for you Bond…imagine her showing up as you are seducing a femme fatal on the job and poof! The lovely M is beside you giving you pointers…very distracting, indeed."

Madame Pomefray enters the room smiling as Owen follows.

"I will be leaving now. Minerva knows how to reach me should she need anything more. Please give this to both women in 12 hours once they wake up. I suggest by looking at the lot of you that you could do with some much needed sleep."

Bond stands and extends a hand to the healer. "Thank you very much for your help"

The witch smiles and pulls her wand out of her sleeve as disappears before their eyes. The other men all look shocked at the suddenness of her disappearance.

Bond smiles. "That is very dizzying when you do it but man it is the fastest way to travel."

The men enter the bunk area to get some sleep. Hopefully by the time the ladies awake they will be heathy and rested as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M woke with a pounding head ache in an unfamiliar place…grey…sterile…machines. She turns to the side and sees the familiar auburn hair of Minerva. Wait…grey…white…they are old women now.

Christ…it rushes back and she tries to sit up…her legs…everything is different…she tingles.

Minerva groans and turns to look at the blond head of her dear cousin peering at her. There is a tingle throughout her body and her cousin is sitting up staring at her with a crooked smile.

"You were always hard to wake up in the morning Minerva. How do you manage to get up early to teach students?"

Minerva sits up and turns to face her. "How do you manage to keep all these muggle agents in line? Seems to me they all fall helplessly in love with you…Nigel must have been beside himself in jealousy."

"Ha…he didn't know and there were never really many of them that tried anything. I usually just intimidate those that did and they stopped drooling over me and moved on…like what you do with all the young students at Hogwarts."

"We are a pair. I think you need to take some time away from work Olivia…you need to come to Hogwarts with me and see and learn about your magical side."

"How could you not tell me? I have never felt…different but when we were together…I assumed it was you. Was it the day she asked me to make cookies with her?"

"Yes, my mother told me. She told me of the owl and that you received an invitation to Hogwarts but that it arrived at our home when you were visiting on our 11th summer…my father declined on your behalf because he did not want your parents to lose you. She also told me that she tested you herself and you did not drop the wand that she asked you to hand her…it would have practically burnt you but you absorbed the power."

"So I am a witch?"

"You could be a witch if you would like but you would have to leave the muggle world behind and I don't think you could do that Olivia. Sorry M. Bond is here somewhere and that flirty Jack…they know your real name but others do not or have chosen to ignore our slips."

"I will visit your world…after this I am due some time away. Gareth Mallory has been pestering me to step aside. I think I will throw the man in the hot seat and see how he manages. How am I going to explain this to everyone?"

"I know…in the muggle world they will be shocked even in my world some will be also but Madame Pomfrey will tell them what happened and why I just lost about 30 years off my person. There is colour in our hair again…that is the strangest part. I feel as if I have been grey for half my life."

"With some of the things we have faced that is not surprising Minerva."

"I know and there is something happening in our world…bad things are on the rise again. It is almost time for the boy who lived to come to school."

"You think the trouble will follow him?"

"Dumbledore does and that is good enough for me. Speaking of which I must send and owl asking permission for you to come in a few days but first we have some shopping to do in London."

"I need a shower first…can you make me a suit that fits dear cousin so I do not have to stay in this ridiculous slip he had me wear."

"Yes of course…navy?"

"Yes please…white blouse…and shoes etc."

Minerva looks at the bedside table finds her wand and says a few words. Proper business clothes materialize for them both.

"Let's go find a shower…maybe Jack and Bond will be awake and sober by then."

"What makes you think they were drunk Olivia?"

"They sat and watched us materialize into our present… selves and they knew we had survived…I don't doubt they drank in celebration."

"That and two of them are infatuated with you my dear and now…well, Jack thought you might end up immortal and the look that crossed his face…"

"Really? Jack? I would have thought Bond…"

"Bond loves you…did you know that? I think you did but you refused to face it. Well, my dear cousin now you will have too."

"Why? What makes you say he feels that way? Did you put a spell on him?"

"No…don't be insulting Liv…it is written all over his handsome face…he was too shy to say anything. Bond has been building his courage since Nigel passed to approach you."

"REALLY?"

The two women explore one door and corridor and find showers like those you would find in an athletic centre or dormitory.

They shower and dress still not having heard or seen anyone else. The time does only say 6 am.

"I would like to apparate us to London but we really should tell them first."

"Minerva I have not eaten in days and I am starving…let's find them and get someone to make us breakfast."

"What if they are under the weather due to drink?"

"Even better…punishment for getting that way while we lay in hospital beds cramping in agony. What did your friend do to us to take the pain away?"

"I assume the spell she chanted took it a way but I am not a healer so I will have to ask her how she managed it."

"I look forward to meeting her and thanking her for doing it…it was horrible before she came and I don't think our muggle painkillers were doing anything for me but making my stomach feel worse."

The two enter the dorm area to see the forms of 5 sleeping men…snoring. Tanner must have gone back to London.

Minerva takes her wand and holds it in front of her mouth to amplify her words.

"GOOD MORNING GENTLEMEN!"

The men jump to alert as Olivia frowns grasping her cousin's arm at the noise.

"Minerva it is not wise to startle men that kill people for a living."

"Oh…right. Sorry gentlemen but we are hungry."

Jack stands placing a hand on his brow and sways a bit. He lurches for M and wraps her in a hug fast because he can see Bond rising to his feet with a scowl on his face.

"You two beautiful women are a sight for extremely sore eyes. Ianto…Owen could you please go to our favourite breakfast place and bring us the works."

The two stumble to their feet and head up the lift. Q rolls over in his bunk and continues to snore as Bond approached Minerva to wrap her in a hug.

"Thank you…for everything."

Minerva laughs in surprise by his affection. Olivia is still wrapped in Jacks arms and looks confused as she sees her agent hug her cousin.

Olivia wonders just how close the two of them have become in a short while and a twinge of jealousy springs to life in the centre of her chest.

Jack releases M as he feels her pull away and stare at Bond. She likes this one…my...my how unprofessional.

"Ok Bond…switch, my turn with the sexy ginger."

Minerva laughs again and blushes as the men change position. Jack wraps her in a hug and whisper into her ear.

"I think those two have some issues to work out. How are you feeling?"

"Better than new…but hungry."

"Wait…your healing friend gave us this for you to have when you woke."

Jack hands a vile to both women and they drink the contents. Minerva takes the bottles and magically sends them elsewhere.

"Madame Pomfrey will now know we are up and about and that we have taken the medicine."

The two of them leave to the common eating area leaving Bond holding on to Olivia for dear life.

"M…M, I was so worried…this has been the most amazingly terrifying 3 days of my entire life."

"For me also. Bond you should really let me go now…It doesn't look right."

"But it feels right M. I have been in love with you for years and I am not waiting silently by while obsessive ex-lovers and immortals get between what could be the greatest romance this world has ever seen."

M laughs. "What! Are you still drunk 007?"

Suddenly Q rolls over with one eye open and exclaims.

"He is right M. The two of you work…all that bickering to disguise sexual tension is like text-book television plots…it has to end. Realistically it ends with the mother and father figure finding each other. Now even more so as James will not allow another suitor near you…he has staked his claim on you over the years and none in our office would dare to challenge him on it."

"So I don't get any say in this at all Q?"

"Of course you do M. If you want to fool around with any others they will oblige you M but Bond will likely threaten or kill them so all your other relationships fail. Leaving you despondent and thinking that you are unworthy or unattractive…none of which are true but you get the direction I am getting at."

"Yes I do but I refuse to jump into a relationship with one of my agents."

"How about we just start with a dinner then?"

M smiles in spite of the ridiculousness of everything going on around her. "Dinner would be nice."

Q stood and patted them both on the shoulder. "There that wasn't that hard was it?"

Bond smiles at Q and they leave the room to go have breakfast.

The group ate in relative silence until Jack began eyeing Olivia across the table.

"So…M…are you free?"

"Free?"

"Are you going to take the plunge with pretty boy, handsome eyes over here or do you think you or Minerva might like to give Jacky-boy a try?"

Ianto practically chokes on his toast as he glares at his lover, gets up and leaves the room in a huff.

Minerva looks shocked between Jack and her cousin. Jack's hand rests on her knee under the table and gives her a squeeze as they wait for Olivia's answer.

"Jack…you and I were not meant to be. Although you did inspire me and I have to thank you for that."

"I can think of a few ways you could thank me."

Bond glares at Jack his hands forming fists.

"Really Jack…stop tormenting Bond and coming on to me while your hand makes its way up my cousins leg."

Minerva blushes unable to say anything from the shock of all this sexual tension.

"Still as sharp as ever I see. I do need you to keep eyes away from Torchwood. I have been dealing with grumbling from Whitehall and you…my beautiful woman can help keep them away."

"I will see what I can do for you Jack."

Minerva picks Jacks hand up off her leg and places it on the table.

"I will turn you into a toad if you do that again...young..."

Jack frowns. "But…I'm not young...I'm handsome…you're magical, intriguing, beautiful, a ginger, all the things I like best on this planet."

The table laughs as Q asks, "how are we getting back to London?"

Minerva stands. "If you would all stand together and hold on to each other I will apparate us to M's office."

Jack frowns. "What about me? I want to try riding the magic broomstick too."

Olivia laughs. "Oh, Jack…you will never change."

Jack suddenly pulls her into his arms. "I can't change and I'm immortal so if you ever get bored with pretty eyes over here…this is my special personal number."

Jack releases Olivia and hands both her and Minerva his card.

"Minerva are you sure you can take all of us to my office…won't it be too much for you."

"After this breakfast and the invigoration of newfound youth…I think I can manage. Everyone link together and touch me concentrate on M's office interior for those of you that know it. Jack…you can wing it."

Jack smiles excitedly as does Q. The next dizzying moment the are in M's office scaring Moneypenny and Tanner half out of their wits.

"M…Minerva…you look wonderful." Eve and Tanner beam at the group.

"I am so happy to see you safe M." Tanner wraps her in a hug.

Q excuses himself to go to his lab.

Jack looks out the window of the office at the streets and river below.

"Nice view M…I have some business to attend to here so I will say goodbye to you all. Be good ladies, and if you want to be bad…call the number on the card. James…it has been an adventure and watch our girls now will you."

"Interesting is not the word for this mission and I will always do my best to keep them safe, although they're magic…they may have to look after me once in a while."

Jack shakes his hand and then kisses M and then Minerva fast and hard on the lips before leaving the group.

Minerva reclaims herself after Jack's shocking kiss.

"Olivia we need to go to Diagon ally and get supplies for you if you are to come to Hogwarts."

"I need to call the PM and Gareth Mallory first. Tanner I am taking a leave of absence for 2 months. Family reasons and I have no idea how to explain what has happened to me but I will allow your representative with the PM explain that I have gone to Hogwarts."

Minerva turns to the others. "Let's allow her some time for the calls shall we."

Tanner, Eve, Minerva and Bond move to Eve's office.

"I can't believe she is leaving…I don't like this and I am volunteering to be her bodyguard for her stay with you."

"Bond…I know you will miss her but she will be better protected at the school than here. You can come with us to Diagon ally but you have to do your job here. I will arrange for you to visit her in the village nearby. She is a mature student getting private intense study from us if Dumbledore agrees and will be able to visit you on weekends so that you can take her for dinner."

"It will be a shock…more so than seeing her young, but M as a witch…that puts a new slant on her position at MI6."

"I know and she may have to give up this life if the PM does not agree. Our society has a non-interference policy with yours so she will be forbidden to do magic here."

Bond frowns. "You used magic in our world…why would it make a difference?"

"Sorry Bond but students of magic are not allowed to unless in dire circumstances. If a student does use magic our government knows about it and investigates the incident…it can lead to expulsion for minors using magic."

"M is no minor but I could see not letting her…even on a good day she would like to turn me into a toad."

Eve and Tanner laugh. "We would all be in trouble."

Bond smiles. "But traffic would no longer be an issue…M would not need a driver when she can pop in anywhere at anytime."

Tanner pales at the thought. "We would never be safe from her eyes...that is disconcerting. Professor do you think your physical changes have stabilized and you will age normally from this point on?"

"We will not know for a while I am afraid…I am dreading work…the students will have a laugh with all of this."

"Minerva…I never asked you what your magic speciality is. You mentioned your friend Snape is a potions expert…what is yours?"

"I will show you Bond."

Minerva walks to the door of Eve's office and turns walking back towards them and suddenly becomes a cat.

The three of them smile in shock at the amazing transformation as M walks out of her office to stare down at the floor with the rest of them.

"Minerva quit showing off. This is why I would never fool around with Nigel with an animal in the room…I always thought it would be you spying on us."

The others burst into laughter at the thought. Bond arches his eyebrow at M. "No fooling around with pets around…did you ever have a cat M?"

"Once when the children were young and I use to watch her for any signs of suddenly becoming one of my cousins."

Minerva becomes a human again. "My brothers were never that good at transfiguration but I can see why you would expect practical jokes from them…they were alway terrible little troublemakers. They loved teasing you...you couldn't fight back magically."

"M can you imagine the places agents could get if they could do that! I would never have to use an invitation again…I could slip in as a cat and find out combinations of safes information everything."

"Yes, Bond I can imagine the trouble you could get into. Tanner are the prisoners secured?"

"Yes ma'am. What are we going to do with them?"

"Minerva and I are going to speak with them and then we will inform the PM about moving them to a prison more suited for this type of crime. I will suggest that they be tried in Minerva's world and kept there for safety. It seems the best course of action."

"I will go with you M."

"Bond they are secure…I don't think there is any need to….alright stop looking at me like that."

Minerva chuckles as she watches the way the two of them need limited language to communicate. The three of them walk to the lift and enter.

"How long have the two of you been married now?"

"WHAT…Why would you say that?"

"Olivia the way the two of you barely need to speak to know exactly what the other is thinking has nothing to do with magic and everything to do with years of learning about each other."

"I did not…I was married to Nigel…I didn't know…"

"Calm yourself dear. I was not accusing you of any infidelity with James but you have to admit…you thought about it."

"MINERVA! And you…stop giggling like a school girl and wipe that infuriating smirk off your face!"

"M I have to say…I like your relatives and I cannot wait to meet the kids."

"Oh so help me…Bond I will turn you into a toad as soon as I get a wand!"

"M there has to be rules about turning your lover into a toad…right Minerva."

Minerva laughs. "Yes…yes there are Bond…spousal abuse laws are in the magical world also."

"SPOUSE…who bloody well said anything about marriage! We are not yet LOVERS Bond so watch your step!"

"Minerva I think we touched a nerve."

"Yes, dear boy I think we did. Let's focus on the task at hand and let calmer heads prevail. Don't worry Bond, her bark has always been worse than her bite."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Wilson brothers sit in plexiglass enclosures side by side. Not at all happy about the circumstances that led to their incarceration.

Ronald is fuming and Joseph's depressed with all that they had…his damn brother obsession has robed them of the freedom to enjoy their lives.

Ronald cannot believe that she slipped through his fingers again. There is no concern about jail…he has paid off enough judges and lawyers to prevent incarceration for long.

Olivia could have them killed…they are in her control now. Ronald is going to have to play this contrite and beg forgiveness just to stay alive. They could escape to the magic world…he has friends there.

The door to the brig opens two men move in to the room followed by the witches.

M and Minerva move in front of the doors.

M paces in front of them and stops before Joseph's cell.

"Joseph Wilson. Have you been coerced into following your older brother in this…this dangerous chemical change in your appearance?"

Joe stands and moves to the glass in front of Olivia.

"It stabilized? You look around 40 and so do you. How did you manage to stabilize her and is she immortal Minerva?"

"My cousin is asking the questions not you Mr. Wilson."

"I am not immortal and will age at a regular pace…answer my question Joe."

"Yes."

Ronald leaps to his face and begins to pace his cell…anger floating off him in waves.

The two women move in front of Ronald's cell.

"Ronald Wilson. Why did you do this?"

Ronald's surprised by the quiet way she asks this. He brings his eyes from the floor to look directly into Olivia's dark blue orbs. His heart constricts shocking him to the core. She is still so beautiful and not at all the haughty bitch he was expecting in this moment.

"I…I…why? I was given anything I wanted…I worked hard, made deals, met the right people. I made connections around the globe and carried the family business to greatness. The only thing I ever wanted but was denied, is you."

"So you felt I would respond to you how? You kidnapped me…experimented on me and threatened to physically assault me to what end?"

"I wasn't thinking…I know what I did was wrong but you didn't have much time left so I had to act."

"What do you mean…not much time left?"

"Age…Olivia. It takes everything away. At tops you would have 15-20 uncomfortable years left to you…if I made you younger…or if the immortality serum worked we could be together forever."

"So in appreciation I would fall at your feet and promise you love because of this assault?"

"Yes."

"This was the entirety of your intention…make me young and make me love you?"

"Yes…I've no interest in destabilizing governments really. I already have connexions enough to get what I want from them."

M ponders his answer but does not completely believe him. She waves Minerva forward and nods her head at her cousin. Minerva pulls her wand out of the sleeve of her blouse and points it at Ronald Wilson.

Minerva chants and the wand glows. The light travels through the barrier and surrounds Ronald Wilson.

Ronald attempts to back away but the light finds him…it tugs at his consciousness and he feels it in his mind. It ends suddenly.

Minerva pulls her into the corner with Bond and Tanner.

"He is telling the truth...partially, but they cannot be jailed here in your world…he has too many connexions. I suggest I call for their removal to Azkaban prison. They will undergo trial in our system and be properly detained with less chance of escape."

Bond frowns. "This is an unusual case. Is what the two of them have done a crime in witch land?"

"Yes, it is Mr. Bond. We may dress like we belong in the 19th century but I can assure you our legal system echoes the modern-day laws of Great Britain."

Tanner smiles. "I for one will be glad to do away with these two and never have to worry about them in our world again. When will they be moved?"

"We will go to Diagon ally and I will alert the authorities and then I will arrange pick up."

"I am going with the two of you to make sure you are safe."

Minerva smirks at James. "Who do you think can take better care of her in a threat situation Bond?"

"Yes, well still…I would like to see this place and keep and eye on M."

"I bet you do…M are all your agents so stubbornly protective of you?"

M blushes silently cursing her cousin.

"Are we going to stand here all day? Come on let's go do some magical shopping. Do I need anything from my flat?"

Minerva smiles at her cousin's attempt to change the subject.

"We will go there this eventing and I will help you pack."

The four of them leave the cell block and walk through the corridors of MI6.

Tanner speaks up. "Is work settled then ma'am?"

"Yes Tanner. I will take 2 months leave and a Mr. Mallory will be stepping in as temporary M in my absence."

Bond frowns. "What…can't Tanner do it for the time being?"

"No Bond…the PM thinks it is prudent to have someone in place to take over permanently incase…"

"Incase you don't come back to us."

"Yes…I may wish to stay there and begin a new life."

"I never thought you would give this up M…not so easily as this."

"I have time to decide 007. Anyway this will be easier than explaining what in hell happened to me."

"But…I…can't we…Mallory…what do we know of him?"

They reach the garage and Tanner proceeds to the upper offices as the three leave.

"Olivia will be fine Bond and I told you I will arrange for you to come visit the village…I have a home there that the two of you can use as a love nest."

"Minerva! What are you implying?"

"Nothing my dear but if you don't do something with this extremely high-strung agent of yours he may hurt himself or someone else just from the shear frustration of missing you."

Bond settles into the driver's seat and turns back to look at the two women.

"I am very grateful for the offer Minerva. I would be delighted to come visits on any weekend I am not working."

Olivia crosses her arms in mock indignation.

"I doubt you will manage it… on mission another will turn your head right around and you will resign and sail away into the sunset with her."

"Olivia…I know you don't understand all of this yet but I am looking forward to convincing you. Even if you are brutal with your insults and implications of my lack of fidelity."

"You left before…after working years to become a 00…the only thing you ever wanted and I get a bloody email saying thanks but so long. Pretty brunette with long legs and a sad back story has bewitched me and I'm off to sail about the world."

"M…stop! She has nothing to do with this."

"Can't even manage to say her name Bond?"

"Yes I can…Vesper has nothing to do with this. She helped me heal…spent all her energy on me…and I was for a few weeks the most important thing in her life and she was the same to me. It was amazing yes…and it taught me something very important about myself."

"What did it teach you…not to trust women?"

"No…it taught me that I could love and be loved in return."

"Still Bond…that has nothing to do with me. I am only your boss."

"Keep telling yourself that if it make you more comfortable M. Where to Minerva?"

"I will drive us magically so the two of you can fight underlying feelings and argue some more. I'm intrigued to see what happens."

Minerva's wand glows and takes control of the car as they weave throughout London traffic to the entrance to Diagon Ally.

"Minerva…why are you taking sides with him."

"Olivia our bodies may have regressed but your child like attitude need not have come back. You always were a spoilt only child demanding a lot of attention."

Bond smirks in the rear view mirror.

"I can imagine she was. How many brothers do you have Minerva and are they both magical?"

"Two, Malcolm and Robert Jr. and yes they are both magical much to the agony of my poor muggle father."

"So magical people fall in love with muggles?"

"Yes, Bond there is still hope that she will fall in love with you and still enjoy a muggle lifestyle."

"Minerva! Step out of my relationship with Bond please…if you like him so much why don't you jump into bed with him?"

Minerva and Bond laugh at how flustered Olivia is becoming.

"He doesn't want me dear."

"I find it hard to believe he wants the woman who bitches at him and sends him off to dangerous lands to get abused and possibly killed either!"

"Yes, that is true you are a heartless shrew of a woman who takes no responsibility at all for her agents, gives them every consideration and back up available…our death rates are far below the average of every other SIS agency in the world."

"So you noticed."

"I noticed a long time ago M. I noticed when you were hurting because Nigel was ill and you needed to go to work, agonizing over your priorities. I notice the way your eyes glimmer when you're amused by something and how you snap at me when I try to make you smile."

M is fidgeting and becoming uncomfortable. Minerva pats her knee and smiles.

"Don't be stubborn…you know he is your special one. He is the only agent that I knew by name because you speak of him so often to me."

"But it is too inappropriate. My job does not allow…"

"Job…you are on a leave for 2 months Olivia…they have nothing to do with your heart. What if they had told you that you needed to divorce Nigel because he was a security risk…what would you have done?"

"I would have told them to kiss my ass."

"Exactly…now keep that indignation in your mind if they ever say anything about your personal love life. Now it is time for you to actually start having a love life Olivia."

"Can we change the subject now?"

"Yes we can dear cousin because we are here and so is Jack it would seem."

Jack Harkness is waiting on the curb beside an ordinary brick wall ally, smirking as they stop the car.

Jack opens the back door and offers his hand to Minerva as Bond opens the other side and helps M out. She refuses to take his arm not wanting physical contact with him, until she can figure out what the hell is going on in her suddenly very unusual life.

"Jack how did you know…where the entrance is?"

"My dear Minerva…I did mention that I had business here in London and that business was to find out anything I could from my not entirely human agents and other organizations that will remain nameless, about the magical world. I found out about the train station…and this entrance. I am dying to see inside so I decided to meet you here."

M smiles at Jack as he wraps her in a hug his hands cupping her bottom as he does. Minerva uses her wand to shock his fingers off her cousin's behind.

Jack winks at her. "Jealous…my lovely, I was getting to you."

Minerva is then wrapped in a sudden hug and her bottom grabbed. Minerva's wand glows and Jack let's go but kisses her quickly before she escapes his grasp completely.

"Jack! You incorrigible ragamuffin…stop that."

"Why would I stop…you are not married and Bond is not currently crushing on you? Come on…what a foursome we would make…can you imagine…weekends together switching partners…it could be incredible."

Olivia's brows raise as she moves beside her cousin facing the wall at the end of the ally. "Jack! That's not happening."

Jack elbows Bond and whispers. "Work on her would you…it would be fantastic!"

Bond smirks at him. "You are assuming that I want to share."

"Wow…a 00 agent that is claiming possible monogamy…that is new but totally understandable with her."

"So we understand each other."

"Yes…don't hurt her or I will take her away from you."

Minerva opens the portal as Bond and Jack end their conversation and reach the wall.

The sights and sounds of Diagon Ally overwhelm and instantly entertain them. Minerva changes her clothing back to her witch attire by wand.

Minerva guides them to Ollivander's wand shop first to have him test Olivia.

Olliviander watches them enter and moves to the wand area. "Minerva, is that you?"

"Yes…well I am under unusual circumstances finding myself much younger as is my cousin Olivia. We are here because years ago my dear cousin was invited to Hogwarts without her ever knowing. My father declined on her behalf. We would now like to rectify that mistake and Olivia will need a wand."

"Please hand me your wand my dear."

Minerva gives him the wand and he looks it over.

"Olivia my dear please give me your hand."

Olivia moves forward and takes the man's hand. He holds her hand closing his eyes and caressing it.

Bond and Jack look on in amazement as the wizard works.

"Please hold your cousin's wand Olivia."

Olivia takes the wand and feels it tingle in her hand.

"No…no let me see."

Ollivander moves to the boxes and pulls one out and dusts off the box.

"This one is almost the same as Minerva's but with more of the fiery phoenix within. I think this will complement your volatile nature."

"How do you know I have a volatile nature Mr. Ollivander?"

Bond and Jack begin laughing behind Olivia and she turns to glare at them before turning back to the wand maker.

Olivia takes the wand and looks at her cousin. Thinking back to Minerva's instructions from the distant past she moves the wand to a potted plant on the counter before them and says the words.

"Engorgio!"

The plant began to overflow the pot and Minerva smiles at her surprised and excited cousin.

"Well done, Olivia! You remembered the spell."

Ollivander smiles and nods. "That is the perfect wand for you. You do not feel it tingle and rejection like holding your cousin's wand?"

"No…this feels good. Warm and familiar somehow."

Purchase made they wander the streets until they come to the jewellery shop. The women wanting something more fashionable than the wooded bangles of their adolescence decide on enchanted lockets. Bond insists that they get three tokens this time so he is included.

Minerva and Olivia choose a gold and silver locket each and James takes a ring that he can place on a gold chain or on his finger. The spell's made and the three of them linked through the bonds of love and magic.

They leave the shop to get some drinks and food. It is not very busy in Diagon Ally today. The children are not yet here to do their back to school shopping. Classes are a month away and this gives Minerva and Olivia time to begin her lessons before they arrive.

Bond pulls Jack aside. "I'm surprised that you didn't want to get one too or are you really that fickle with your flirtations that you don't really care?"

"I care…in fact I had my doctor place a small sensor in each of them while they underwent treatment. It is alien tech and only I and possibly an alien doctor friend of mine can trace them. I also took scans of the entrance to this place and can now come here when I have a craving for magical items."

"When M finds out she'll be pissed."

"That is why I didn't tell her. If M is in trouble you know I can find her in an emergency. Their world is behind a veil and should anything happen we could not find her without the help of a magic user. These two are a magnet for trouble so I doubt all will be smooth sailing at this school."

"I would think their world would be safer."

"I've listened to the people here and they have wars too. Do you really want to risk her going somewhere that we cannot get to her?"

"No. Can I get one of those scanners or at least give one to Q."

"Already left him one in his office the day we arrived."

"Do you always have plans for so far in advance?"

"This isn't far in advance for someone like me."

"Right…immortal, I forgot. So who is this doctor friend that gave you the technology?"

"Who? That's about right. M may have an inkling of him…he began Torchwood."

"Another immortal?"

"Not quite…but close. He is trustworthy and loves this planet…protects it from alien invasion all the time."

"Really? All the time? Here I am just dealing with the scum of humanity in the interests of one nation…the world is far smaller now."

"Welcome to my life."

"What are your plans after this excursion?"

"I am going back to the hub to get back to work and you? What will you do to charm Olivia?"

"I don't know…dinner, candle light and weekends at Minerva's as often as I can."

"M will not make it easy on you."

"I know…but she is worth the effort."

"Good luck mate and don't break her heart or you will deal with me…and I don't die."

"I won't…I plan to take this slow and do it right."

"This has nothing to do with the fact she is a hot looking 40-year-old now does it?"

"No…I told you before I have felt this way for a long time."

M and Minerva join them at the table in the Leaky Cauldron with some butter beer.

"Minerva you sly match making witch you. James told me how you ignited the fire under his ass to court your beautiful cousin."

Olivia looks up at him in surprise.

"What now? You said what exactly Minerva?"

"I told him the truth…that you spoke of him often and that he is your dear boy just as I repeated in the car."

Olivia begins to flush and look into her beer.

Bond grabs her knee under the table.

"I for one am ecstatic that she did M. I never had the guts to let you know my feelings, even with Nigel's death you always seemed to barely tolerate me."

Olivia clasped his hand that was resting on her knee and intertwined her fingers with his.

"Minerva alway did say I needed a kick in the ass where romance is concerned and she has not been proven wrong yet."

Bond frowned. "Yet?"

"She did the same to me when I met Nigel."

Jack chuckles. "Good skills but what about yourself Minerva?"

Minerva frowns and shakes her head. "No…I am past that now."

Bond and Jack both exclaim. "What!"

They look at each other and back to the lovely ginger haired witch.

"My husband died and I cannot bring myself to see any other…to busy with the children anyway."

Olivia smirks. "You are forcing me into relationships so now I can do the same for you…we will be spending a few months together and I will be sticking my nose into all the eligible teachers you have at your school…maybe from the village."

Bond scowls. "Forced?"

"You know that I mean, forced to acknowledge feelings that I buried and never expected to see the light of day."

"So you do have strong feelings?"

"Wipe that smirk off your face 007."

"Never!"

Minerva smiles at the two love birds and it makes her heart ache a bit.

"I am going to send your trunk of supplies off to Hogwarts and have a bed brought to my suite. Now we have to go visit the authorities and take care of the Wilson brothers."

"Yes, how will they deal with them…take our statements and then we bring them to MI6 to collect them?"

"No Olivia, we make the statements and Dementors will go collect them instantly and take them to prison to await trial. The two of us will be the witnesses against them and they may even interview James and Jack."

Bond looks across the table at Minerva with confusion. "Dementors?"

"A Dementor is a dark creature, one of the foulest to inhabit the world. Dementors feed off human happiness, causing depression and despair to anyone near them. They are the guards of Azkaban prison."

Minerva's three guests are silence and shocked.

"Yes, I know it seems extreme but with the rise of he who shall not be named it seemed necessary to keep his followers under proper guard."

Jack shakes his head. "He who shall not be named?"

Minerva uses her wand and three copies of the history of the world volume 14 land on the table in front of them.

"This is easier…our world echoes your own so when the world wars were happening in your reality there were serious repercussions in our world…wizarding wars the pure bloods versus the muggle-bloods. This prejudice runs deep within our society but as with the case of my parents sometime witches fall in love with muggles and give up the magical world. That is why I never told you about your abilities Olivia. You never could have given up Nigel to live with us."

"What about now…you want to teach me and I want to learn but I cannot live in your world completely."

"I know and I will be having long discussion about this with Dumbledore but I think we may need you on the outside and able to use magic. Just think of it as you becoming our agent…our magical 00 for future emergencies."

"M for magical agent…head of MI6. I think I might enjoy that."

Bond smiles. "The evil terrorists of the world will not know what hit them."

Jack raises his glass to toast. "Here is to magical possibilities. I am going to come visit with James in a months time and I would be delighted if you would come to dinner with me Minerva? Or we could make it a foursome?"

Jack wiggles his eyebrows suggestively causing M to laugh at her prim cousin who has no idea what to make of Captain Jack Harkness.

M answers for her. "It's a date Jack."

"With that good news I will say good day to you and get back to where I'm needed. Jack takes M's hand in his and kisses it. Then he walks up to Minerva who is looking at him with something akin to exasperated confusion.

Jack wraps his arm around her and leans in to her suddenly dipping her into a deep kiss that leaves her breathless.

"Jack!"

"Til we meet again my lovely ginger witch."

Jack pulls her hand to his mouth as he kisses it staring deeply into her beautiful wide eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Warning: Mature content of a sexual nature.

M settles in to Minerva's room in the massive castle that is Hogwarts. The stairs change and the picture talk…everything is a surrealist dream.

Minerva pesters her about James often. What Olivia intends to do with her wayward agent's feelings towards her. Olivia honestly doesn't know what to do...her brains says no...it is insane and inappropriate but deep down she wants him...likes the attention he has given her. Then there is the fact he could be killed in action or have to seduce a mark...that would crush her.

One thing is for certain M does not like to share, the concept of an open relationship seems wrong to her. James Bond is a dangerous and flawed killer, but he is her dangerous and flawed killer. The M side of her says no but woman in her says yes a thousand times yes.

Olivia is having difficulty with the other teachers. They do not trust her and think she is very odd for always talking back. Snape sneers at her all the time not at all liking her abrupt manner and attitude in general.

Dumbledore and Olivia spend an hour at tea everyday just talking about the world. Olivia really likes this man. There is something soothing about his soul. Dumbledore supports her with the other instructors.

Imagine her surprise when professor Snape invites her to eat with him one evening. Minerva arches her eyebrows at her cousin when she tells her the news.

"Snape has never shown any interest in a female student or peer for many years. Inform him immediately that you are in a relationship with James."

"But I am not in a relationship with James."

"Who are you trying to kid Olivia? You and I both know how you feel about him. Snape is one that gives his heart away to only the very special and he holds on to that for far too long. I don't want to see him hurt that way again."

"Who says I would hurt the man...I thought he detested me for being truculent towards him."

"Still you have a knack for attracting men my dear cousin, so please let him down easy. You should be locked away for the havoc you cause."

"Look who's talking. There were a few men in the village that spit their drinks out in the pub when you walked in the room. Not to mention Jack...he honestly finds you more attractive than any other human woman he has encountered."

"Jack! He was smitten with you also."

"Jack plays with humans, the more interesting the better. He did love and marry in the past but with immortality comes the curse of outliving everyone you ever loved. Maybe he thinks with you and your magic he can find a solution and enjoy himself at the same time."

"Pfft...I truly doubt that."

"Oh but I am suppose to throw caution to the wind and take up with one of my agents but you will not even consider enjoying yourself with Jack...come on Minerva. Jack is all excitement and vigor...much like James. If I am to risk my heart to feel alive again after Nigel, then you can do the same. You have been a widow for a much longer time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the first few weeks Olivia broached the subject of her magic in the outside world and if there are any Aurors that would like to become agents with MI6. Dumbledore promises to ask those in the government if they would allow it.

Three days later a woman arrives at the school to have a meeting with Olivia. They meet in the common area with Dumbledore and Minerva in attendance.

Council woman Ms. Morticia Bane leaps into argument as soon as they gather.

"Ms. Mansfield we were very shocked to discover that one such as yourself, was undergoing training here at Hogwarts. This is highly unusual and as you can understand we do not think outsiders such as yourself, deserve training. The council is not happy Professor Dumbledore…not at all happy. You have displayed poor judgement in allowing this woman to attend Hogwarts as an adult, and with your continued paranoia, about he who shall not be named. What will his rising from the ashes do…what? His lackeys are all in prison or dead and he is long gone, it has been 10 years."

Olivia dislikes the woman's attitude and is frankly not use to being spoken to in such a manner.

"I am use to living in the muggle world and will return to it but you are missing a great opportunity for cross world diplomacy and co-operation here. I am very highly placed in the secret world of muggles and the first line of defence against foreign invaders."

Council witch Morticia, scoffs at Olivia and rolls her eyes dismissively. "You are a muggle and could not possibly understand the nuances of our political system."

"You are a fool to underestimate me, and I know that there is a breeding ground of ignorance in your system. The rise of a great evil often posing as a saviour is one muggle history is well aware of. If you do not stay vigilant and ready then you will crumble when the time comes."

"Dumbledore…the council forbids you training this…this woman in our ways…she is abusive and disruptive and she has no right to be here. Especially when the children arrive…her corruptive influence will not be tolerated. Once the press hears of this….they will seriously question your abilities to run this school."

Dumbledore stands and puts his hands in his pocket, pulling out an envelope and handing it to the council woman.

"What is this?"

"I suggest you lower your indignation and read it."

"This is an old invitation to Hogwarts…Olivia Judith Jenkins…so what does this matter?"

Olivia stands up. "I am Olivia Judith Jenkins and that got lost in the post."

Minerva crosses her arms and smiles at the council woman.

"My cousin has as much right to be here as I do and she is in the unique position that she may teach the children here also."

"Teach the children what does this woman know about anything that our children need to know."

"History of the outer world, communications in that world and how it all works…this thing called the world-wide web. Truly interesting learning for any of our students that never get to go to the muggle world."

"Why on earth would they need instruction in that nonsense?"

Dumbledore explains in his soft voice much as he would use with a child.

"The muggle students have been attempting to instruct their fellow classmates for years but they lack the materials and often mislead the other students in jest. The control of these items with someone who knows how to use them will fascinate them."

"So you are going to teach Ms. Mansfield while she, in turn is teaching the students? For how long?"

Dumbledore looks at Olivia. "For as long as she can stay…I hope she will consider staying until Christmas."

Olivia looks shocked at the request. "I will have to think about that Headmaster but thank you for the offer."

Minerva stands and speaks. "Besides my cousin has to stay in our world until the court trial of the Wilson brothers is complete. I am sure you have heard of the case and its peculiarities from the press."

"Yes…and that you two are connected to such an outrage and the obvious physical benefits that it has provided you is disgusting Professor McGonagall."

Olivia's eyes darken in anger. "Do you know each other, because I swear it seems as though you are jealous. We did not ask for this to happen and frankly it has turned my life upside down. The only good aspect is getting to spend time with family and reconnecting with someone I love like a sister. What right do you have to tell people that they cannot be with their family?"

Witch Bane leaves in a huff with documents proving Olivia is who she claims to be and turns to speak.

"Fine but should anything bad happen because of this intrusion I know who to blame."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia dinned with Snape and informed him of her relationship status to let him down...his sneer became more pronounced and he became even more short with her during lessons.

A few days later, the weekend Olivia deserves a break from her rather hectic learning sessions and Minerva contacts Bond to come to her cabin. She sends instructions to go to platform 9 & ¾ and wait for a house elf to meet him there.

It is a surprise for Olivia once they get away to the village. Olivia loves the village it is such an interesting place. She brings a book bag full of work and a laptop to attempt to communicate with London and work.

Minerva only just managed to show her the house when there is a knock on the door. She rushes forward and Bond enters with a look of sheer amazement on his face that has likely been on his face since he caught the train.

Olivia's shocked to see James as he pulls her into a rather uncomfortable hug. Olivia has been thinking about her wayward agent a great deal but is not ready yet…it is all just so confusing.

Olivia does have feelings for him but she really never expected him to be…so….infatuated with her. It actually overwhelms her senses to see James look at her with such desire and she knows the way the man usually moves with women is fast and furious.

Olivia's trapped in feelings of self-doubt and confusion since the change…she is trying desperately to keep her identity but her physical form changed. Now being a student again and a witch, she feels she has been suddenly dropped in a cauldron of chaos.

Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz is who she is. To keep even a bit of normalcy in her life Olivia has continues to wear clothing as she would at home in London, at work for MI6. Smart dress suits with trousers or skirts and no ridiculous hats.

Olivia hair is getting longer and curls slightly to further change and soften her outward appearance from that of M. To Bond she is a sight for sore eyes and damn sexy in jeans and jumper for her weekend away from school.

Minerva smiles at her cousin's discomfort. She knew Olivia needed a kick in the ass for this to become what it should.

"I have made sure there is food and wine here for the two of you now enjoy your weekend and I will see you Sunday evening my dear cousin."

The panicked look on Olivia's face makes Minerva chuckle as Bond gives her a big hug and whispers into her ear.

"Thank you for tricking your stubborn cousin…I promise not to push her into anything she is not ready for."

"Good, Bond and she has some news of her own to share with you…try to keep an open mind will you?"

Bond frowns for a moment, "anything for you Minerva…my favourite witch professor."

Minerva leaves for the castle with a mobile phone that Bond slipped into her hand. Q made it special for her and there are pre-programmed numbers within for Olivia, Bond, Jack, Q, Tanner and Moneypenny.

There is a note saying that it will work anywhere even through magical interference so she hit Olivia's number to test it.

"Hello…yes I am testing the new mobile your Q made me…don't be miffed with me and enjoy the weekend…you know you love him deep down in that stubborn old heart of yours Olivia….see you on Sunday…hopefully you will have tales to tell…haha….bye."

Bond looks at Olivia and can tell that she is nervous. "Let's go make some tea and you can tell me your big news…how is school going?"

"It's busy and some of the teachers don't like my attitude…haha."

Bond laughs with her. "I don't doubt that…but there is something else?"

"The trial is in 3 weeks and the students are returning soon…Dumbldore asked me to teach a class on our world and it sounds like something I would really like to do."

"That sounds great…are you scared about teaching or the trial?"

"I am scared for my position at 6. I would have to take more time away…I will have to teach the fall term until December and the jury is still out on if I will be able to use magic in our world. They sent a government toady who is actually worse than what I usually have to deal with in London."

"I hate that you will be gone until Christmas but it does sound like a fun thing to do. I think you should talk to Mallory…he is not a bad guy…but he is no you."

"I feel stressed and caught between worlds…James…I love it here. It is so wondrous and new…things are the same…we are in Britain but it is a strange and amazing place that has existed in the corner of my mind for my entire life and now I am here…I am seeing what Minerva told me about all those years ago. I am learning so much and I think I am teaching them a thing or two also."

"I bet you are…they are so lucky to have you and we have all missed you at work. Have you kept up with the news?"

"Yes, I get the daily papers by owl. Anything from Mallory that I need to look at?"

"No, he doesn't know I'm here. Tanner does and so does Q, just in case. Jack called once to speak to Q. He wants to come here with me and try to get your cousin to…well you can imagine."

Olivia laughs as they sit down to tea. "If Jack wants to come here that could cause some problems. I cannot get either of you to the castle to look around…it would not be allowed. This is as close as you can get to the school for security reasons. There is special secret way to the village from the castle in case of emergency…I already checked it out with Minerva when I arrived."

"Good I'm glad you are taking your security seriously. Now have you been thinking about me, while living here locked away in a magic castle?"

"Yes…and my cousin is your greatest advocate…what with her arranging this with you… to be honest James I am scared but I am also excited…everything feels so new…so like a first kiss…first date…a new life to lead. I think I am actually thankful for what Ronald and Joseph did to me."

"I loved you before…you know that right? I mean I am not just trying to seduce you for something to do or because you are a sexy 40-year-old now…it doesn't matter if you suddenly turn back and become a sexy 60 odd year old woman again."

"I can honestly say I am shocked by it, but I do understand. I am not like any of your other relationship partners…I am more…powerful than your other women…I hold your life in the balance and you had to accept that…it is not an ordinary relationship by any means."

"Yes…your right but I respect you for all of that…for your loyalty to Queen and country for your sacrifices and how you have always had to be tougher than anyone to fit into your job…to be accepted by the establishment. How you carved out your own path throughout he male dominated bureaucracy. I am smitten in love with Olivia Mansfield and I am in absolute lust over M."

Olivia laughs as she moves the dishes to the sink. Bond stands and grabs her hand spinning her into an embrace. James looks deeply into her eyes searching for acceptance. Once she gets over the shock of the sudden move her features soften.

James leans in a kisses her gently until M responds with a moan. Bond's tongue enters her mouth to do battle with hers as his hands caress her back and he holds her body tightly against his.

After a time they are forced to part for air. They stare at each other through a haze of lust and intrigue. James trails kisses along her neck as she tilts her head to allow better access.

M's body begins to warm to his touch and a sense of urgency begins to build within her. It has been a long time since…well it was with her husband.

This element of newness between them is a huge turn on for both and the prospect of an entire weekend to get to know each other.

Bond backs her up to against the table as his hand pull her jumper up an over her arms in a sudden movement. Underneath she is wearing a lacy white bra and he stares at her breasts not moving for a moment.

Olivia's sudden giggle alerts him to the fact he has done nothing but stare at her for a time as she pulls the t-shirt out of the top of his jeans and exposes his chest to her. Now it is M's turn to stare in adoration at his muscular physic.

Bond pulls her back into an intense kiss where the two of them explore each others mouths for a while. Bond moves his hands to unlatch her bra…once accomplished he pulls the straps down her arms with his teeth.

The bra falls to the kitchen floor as he takes a nipple in his mouth. M leans back on the table arching towards him. Her moans spur him on as he works the button on her jeans. His large hands work them down her hips, his thumbs hooking her panties and pulling them down to her ankles.

M kicks her clothing away. There is something exhilarating about being naked in front of him…not as the aged body she once had…she is less shy than she thought about being seen by him. Bond's kisses roam from her mouth to neck to her breasts.

M reaches her hand out to caress the bulge evident in his jeans as she unbuttoned him and pushes his jeans over his hips. Bond groans and leans forward kissing her hard as he leans her back over the table bringing her legs around his waist.

"James…James," M pants in longing. "Do you have anything?"

"What…M…oh, yes.? Bond reaches for his jacket hanging over the back of a kitchen chair and finds a box of condoms. He rips it open with his teeth in his haste and M laughs at him. M is now lying in a sunbeam on the kitchen table in the late afternoon sun.

Olivia looks up at her beautiful lover as he frantically puts the condom on and leans back to kiss her deeply.

He pulls away to look at her as he moves closer to the table M feels him tease her entrance and she lets the wave of stimulation float over her. M pulls him down to her lips and uses her legs to pull him into her.

Bond groans loudly as she pulls him in…he presses in slowly allowing her to adjust. She inhales in a gasp.

"M…M are you…ok?"

"Yes…yes…more than ok my love."

Bond kisses her passionately and begins to move in a steady rhythm. M lays back on the table urging him on with words and moans of pleasure.

They both gasp in pleasure as they approach their mutual climax. Bond whispers words of love and adoration in her ear as she arches beneath them.

"James…James…harder…yesssss."

"Oh god….M…M…ahhhh."

The two lovers look into each others eyes panting Bond leaning over her body lying on the table.

M begins to laugh…

"What's funny?"

"This…me lying on a table…in a magical world…and it doesn't hurt that much…ha."

"Hurt? You thought I would hurt you?"

Bond pulls away from her and helps her stand up with a confused look on his face.

"No…I never dreamt we would do that…or that I could make love on a table again at my age."

Bond laughs, "so this wasn't your first time?"

"No was it yours?"

"I don't think this is the time to discuss former lovers."

"You asked me first? You need to know about mine but you cannot tell me of yours?"

"M…no arguing after making love…lets go to the shower or just to a bed for the next round."

Bond slaps her behind as she picks up her clothes and runs upstairs before him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia spends the weekend with a very attentive lover who cannot keep his hands off her long enough to allow her to do any of the homework she was to accomplish for next week.

There is joy in Olivia's heart but a sadness in having to say goodbye soon.

For a few hours James falls asleep so Olivia taps away on her laptop. James brought her an internet stick from Q and a new mobile like the one he gave Minerva. M checks in with work giving Mallory and update and sending an extension request for her leave, until Christmas.

Having an affair with an employee…this will not go over well. Bond will have to keep it quiet beyond Q, Tanner and Moneypenny or she could permanently lose her job. She will also have to explain to Mallory and the Prime Minister why she appears younger and find a way to explain that to the rest of MI6…if she goes back to being M.

Bond sneaks up behind her as she types away just wearing one of his shirts. He watches her for a while, the way she sits…the way she bites her lower lip as she types her correspondence. In that moment he realized that he has never loved a woman the way he loves her.

This is the first relationship that Bond has ever started where he doesn't believe it will get worse…or end tragically…he has hope…feels joy in every moment they share. That will only continue if he can convince her to marry him.

James bought a ring for her just after she left for Hogwarts.

"M...Olivia. Getting work done?"

"Yes...I just let Mallory and the PM know that I would like to stay away until December. I think we need to have a serious discussion James."

"Yes I agree Olivia...may I start by saying that I love that you want to teach, I will miss you but as you well know I am out of country for periods of time. I want to ask you an important question and I do not expect an immediate answer...although I would like one."

Bond stoops to a knee beside her and takes her hands in his. M's eyes widen in shock in the realization that James Bond is about to propose to her.

"I know that I am rough around the edges...you know my job...what I have to do. I have nightmares...I hope you are never with me when they strike because you might get hurt. I am not use to putting someone else above myself and you will need to teach me how but I do want this. I have never been a romantic man...I can seduce but that is for nothing more than information and sex. I may still have to do that for the job but you need to know that I will attempt to avoid that from now on. What I am trying to say is, would you, Olivia Mansfield do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"

"JAMES! What...are you insane...we've only just...well...become lovers. This is so sudden...it would however solve the problem I wanted to discuss with you."

"What problem is that?"

"The problem of our relationship being kept a secrete...for work reasons."

James is visibly disappointed. "Oh...I see. You wanted to hide this?"

"It would not be proper for me to be having a casual relationship with an employee if I was to stay M."

"If we were to marry...that would change that? I could give up being a 00...maybe I will train new recruits."

"I would be happy to have you train recruits. Not to mention safe from harm, I don't think I have it in me to remain impartial where you are concerned...I would worry all the time."

"So is that a yes?"

M smiles at him as a small tear slips down her face. "Yes...yes this is crazy but I will marry you."

Bond leans in and kisses her lifting her into his arms, standing and carries her back to the bedroom to celebrate.

"James, would you bring my children here to see me as soon as we can arrange it. They both need to know what is going on...not about my job but about our marriage and me being a witch."

"Your wish is my command my love...care to show me some of that magic now?"

M laughs at his wiggling eyebrows as he plops her in the middle of the bed and jumps on to join her.

"Let's get married here...in this village. Jack, Q, Tanner and Moneypenny should come. I will ask Dumbledore if it is possible...then the teachers can come celebrate with us and my children will finally understand why my cousin was so strange while they were growing up. I will even get my cousins Robert and Malcolm to escort me down the isle...I haven't had a chance to see them yet."

"M, I will leave that all to you but I will plan the honeymoon...just the two of us. We should have a new years wedding just as you finish teaching."

"Good idea and James...you don't have to call me M anymore...I am not actively working as M and we are getting married."

"I love calling you M...it's just so sexy...like you."

All other plans leave their minds as their kisses turn heated...and thoughts of the wedding slip to the back of their minds.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Teaching is a joy that Olivia never expected to find this late in her life. Many things are changing her outlook on life in the last few months.

Minerva is so ecstatic about the wedding that she has taken over all planning and coordinating of the event.

Many of the students that stay behind for the holidays, having heard the news have volunteered to help decorate and serve food at the event.

Last weekend Minerva and Olivia had a reunion with Malcolm and Robert Jr. They brought their families to be introduced to Olivia and stood gobsmacked by the change in their appearances.

The boys are the same…just as rambunctious even in their old age. They are also very happy to have a part to play in the wedding. They ask about her work in the muggle world and the dangerous young man that she plans on marrying.

Olivia assures them that James Bond has never posed a danger to her. They ask them about the trial and what happened to the both of them to make them suddenly younger than them.

"Really Min…Liv…what on earth happened? This is no spell a wizard would do…it's just not right."

Minerva pats Robert's hand. "I know but they are muggles…and they're obsessed with youth."

Malcolm nods. "I suppose it is all over for the two of them now. They will be in prison for the rest of their extended lives."

Olivia agrees. "Unfortunately for them without the constant medicines and magic used to keep up their youthfulness they may suddenly begin to age quickly. What they did to me and by blood transfusion Minerva was an experiment in permanence. It was horribly painful until Madame Pomfrey arrived."

The small house is full of family with more to come. Bond is bringing Judi and Ryan to see her and the cousins that they have not seen since they were little. Now with second and third cousins here too it is a joyfully noisy house. The house elves are busily helping prepare food and the wine is already flowing when the knock at the door sounds out.

Minerva and Olivia open the door to see the stunned glances of Judi and Ryan. Olivia wraps them in her arms and pulls them in to meet everyone. An hour later Ryan, Judi, Bond and Olivia take to the back garden for a private talk.

"Mum…you look amazing. Bond told us that you are getting married?"

Olivia takes James' hand and they smile at them. "Yes and I hope that you approve."

"Yes... all this is so strange…right Jude?"

"I'm without words mum…magic…you and I look the same age….I always knew there was something weird about Minerva and her brothers."

"Yeah…remember how Robert and Malcolm would always make coins and toys disappear behind our ears…even really big toys!"

They all laugh now, understanding that the boys were entertaining the children with real magic not sleight of hand all those years ago.

Ryan frowns. "So our grandparents? Did they? Where they?"

"No dear. My parents never knew and were not magical like Minerva, Robert and Malcolm's mother. The school is amazing I so wish I could show you but we can't."

Judi looks longingly at the giant castle dominating the skyline in the distance. "I would love to see it and you a teacher…what is that like."

"Amazing. I am teaching children that do not spend any time in our world about it. The history the technology we use…it is like a science fiction course to them."

"You are coming back to our world aren't you mum?"

"Yes Judi…I cannot make a life here. It seems like hiding to me and I need to get back to work."

"Speaking of work mum…were you ever going to tell us?"

"What do you mean Ryan?"

"You know what I mean. We are in a magical world how, how can it be that you can tell us about this…mind blowing reality yet you cannot bring yourself to tell your own children why they had such a screwed up childhood?"

"I cannot tell you. I swore an oath."

Judi nods in realization and understanding. "But you could just nod your head as we ask questions…mum do you work for SIS?"

Olivia slowly nods her head looking at James as he smiles at her.

"Shit! You guessed it Jude…we always use to guess and tried to get father to tell us but he would just glare and send us to our rooms."

"Mum does James Work with you?"

Olivia and James shake their heads and Ryan and Judi look confused.

Ryan perks up. "Wait I got it. Mum does James work for you…are you the head of MI6?"

Olivia smiles but holds her finger to her mouth. "Never say that out loud again…anywhere."

Olivia's children who have always resented her lack of presence in their youth now understand why it was so bloody important for their mother to be away so often.

The rest of the weekend is a joyous and festive time as plans get finalized by Minerva for everyone's role in the upcoming wedding. Ryan and Judi will have to come alone. There families are not ready for an induction into so much so fast.

Bond and Olivia take some private walks in the wood as their only alone time. Judi teases her mother with Minerva about all the twigs and leaves in her hair from her outdoor adventures with James.

"Damn this long hair…it is the only thing that I am not use to but James likes it like this. Eventually I will change it back…after the wedding before I go back to my old job."

"Mum seriously that man is so hot…tell me you didn't order him to date you."

Minerva laughs. "Dear girl it took a team to get your mother to admit even interest in the handsome young man."

"Funny…Min…real funny and as for you young lady he has felt this way about me a long time. Yes… even when I looked my age."

"Mum I have always thought you beautiful…I hold out hope I will age as well. How are you going to explain your youth to the work world?"

"I think I am just going to claim plastic surgery. What with the time away from work it will cover my supposed recovery time from the surgery."

"Still it is so incredible…so magic. Speaking of magic can you two show me some?"

The rest of the afternoon becomes practical magic as they prepare a meal and clean the crowded house with the use of wands much to the amazement of Olivia's muggle children.

Ryan and Bond spend some time in the afternoon with Robert and Malcolm joking around and getting to know each other at the pub down the street.

They play darts and drink drinks that make Ryan and Bond question their sanity at times.

Bond is warming up to this very new concept of a family…a very bizarre and magical family at that. His phone goes off and he looks at the message.

Bond needs to leave quickly. Malcolm offers to apparate him back to the house to save him the walk. Malcolm takes Bond and Robert takes Ryan who is excited about the idea.

They pop into the house and Olivia can instantly tell by the look on Bond's face that he has a mission.

Bond pulls her aside and into a hug. He whispers into her ear. "I've got to go to Turkey. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer."

Olivia kisses him quickly and hugs him. He says his goodbyes to everyone else and hugs Minerva too him as she apparates with Bond to London.

Within a few minutes Minerva returns and the family sits down to supper.

Ryan speaks up. "That is the only way to travel…can I book the three of you for my next vacation?"

The table is joyful but Olivia puts on a brave front. She hates not knowing where he is or what the mission is. She is going to send an email to Tanner tonight to pump him for information.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia is just getting out of one of her lessons when she receives a message from Dumbledore to meet in his office.

Olivia makes her way there and sees that Minerva is already there.

"Glad you could make time Olivia and I must say that all the students are in love with you and the course."

"Really? I had a lot of prejudicial backlash in the beginning."

"Yes…I do understand that and many parents have voiced concerns but none too adamantly."

Minerva speaks up. "The trial has ended. They are to stay in prison her for the next 20 years for their crimes."

Olivia breathes a sigh of relief. "Good…I am glad that it is in our favour."

"There is only once catch. They will be in a minimum security facility as their crimes were not deemed to be bad enough to place them in Azkaban."

"NOT SEVERE ENOUGH! Murder…attempted rape, kidnapping what in hell does severe mean to you people?"

Dumbledore tries to calm her before beginning.

"My dear…in our world they are but you were not of this world and it happened in yours and out of our legal jurisdiction. We could only try their crimes in this world and the full sentence they received for it."

"So I should have let Bond end them in our world and then I would not be in worry about their escape."

Minerva looks shocked. "Olivia you would never have used your position at MI6 for that!"

"No…I wouldn't unless they were outside Britain I would not have been able too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next weekend Olivia and Minerva spent at the cottage in the village. James was going to try to come but he is delayed on his mission.

Tanner was sending coded updates to her just so that she didn't worry too much.

Having tea at the kitchen table there came a knock at the door. Olivia rushes to the door expecting to see James.

The door swings open to show Jack smirking at her then picking her up in his arms.

"M…so good to see you!"

"Jack! What on earth…how did you?"

"Yes Jack…I would also like to know how you found us?"

Jack pulls out a hand scanner that is beeping green in his hands.

"Just a little thing I picked up while visiting a distant nebula."

Olivia pulls it out of his hand. "Seriously…how does it work?"

"I think the question you should be asking Olivia is when did he chip us?"

"Well come now ladies…are you going to invite me to have tea?"

Jack moves to Minerva and wraps her in a big hug. "So how is my date doing?"

"Date?"

"Plus one to the wedding."

"Jack…really. I don't think…"

"He's right Minerva. Jack is standing with you in the wedding. Tanner and Jack will be standing for James and you and Judi with me."

Minerva frowns. "This is…"

Jack silences her with a sudden kiss. Minerva pushes him away shocked by his continued frustrations.

"I am sure your Mr. Ianto would be appalled."

"He and I have an understanding."

"Well, I don't share well…it's a family trait." Minerva looks at her cousins amused face as she makes the statement.

Jack frowns. "Come now let's have some fun. Why don't we apparate to Paris…I know a little one bedroom with an excellent view."

Olivia arches her brow. "One bedroom?"

Jack winks. "It is a really big bed. Come on it will be a blast!"

"Jack…come with me for a walk. I need to talk to you about something."

"I'm not in trouble am I M?"

"No…but I need you to have a bachelor party planned that is not too outrageous and I think better when I walk."

"Lead on dear lady."

They nod to Minerva who sits back down working on her student's papers.

"Jack…you have to stop this flirtation. Minerva will never consent to someone as fleeting as you. It is just not in her nature. Minerva was unable to marry the man she fell in love with, and for years I hounded her to accept the man she eventually made her husband. She does not give her heart away lightly."

"Another family trait?"

"Yes…perhaps. The only good thing going for you is that you are fascinating and that Minerva thinks you are joking."

"But what if I am not joking?"

"That is why I ask you for this walk. I don't really want you involved in any bachelor party activity with James."

Jack smirks. "Yeah…but it would be legendary."

"I don't doubt that Jack but I want him in one piece."

"I bet you do."

Olivia smacks Jack's arm.

"Seriously M…I like her. I know this is weird and I am an incorrigible flirt but I do want to spend time getting to know her."

Olivia sighs. "I don't know how you can accomplish it…she stays very close to the school while it is in session. It is her crutch her home…she feels most comfortable. This cottage does not even seem like a home to her since her husband died and that was 20 years ago at least."

"How should I play this?"

"I don't know but if you are very persistent you may just get lucky."

"I will make an excuse to go back to the school and leave you to get to know her better but you had better be a gentleman about it."

"I wouldn't play it any other way M."

"I don't want you to _play_ at anything about Minerva Jack."

"Ok…I promise."

Olivia runs upstairs as soon as she returns to the cottage and gathers her things while Jack helps Minerva make dinner. Immediately after Olivia gathers her things to leave.

Just as she moves to the door her cousin voice rings out and she is frozen to the spot.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I can't believe you just used witchcraft on me!"

"Answer me Olivia."

"I think he will be good for you…you have been alone a long time and I can see how the companionship of a loved one has made you happier these last few months."

Minerva sighs. "You're right…but…"

"No buts…stay with Jack…get to know him. Now let me go!"

Minerva releases the spell, Olivia gives her a smile and darts out the door.

Minerva nervously turns back towards Jack who is approaching her with a smile that turns into a frown as he sees she is still holding her wand.

"Minerva...please. Let's enjoy a meal together and I already promised M that I would be a complete gentleman."

"Alright but one wrong move and you become a toad."

Jack smiles as he pulls out a chair for her and they begin their meal.

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Minerva returned to her suite in the castle to find her cousin reading the paper. Olivia smiled and put down what she was reading.

"So how did the weekend go with Jack?"

"Wipe that smile off your face Olivia…I can't believe you did that to me!"

"Was he bad?"

"Bad?"

"As in not a good companion or lover dear cousin. Come on…it has been ages and he is devastatingly handsome and charm…that man could bottle it. Seems to ooze from his pores…argh…now I miss James."

Minerva chuckles. "Serves you right for setting me up like that!"

"Did you and he…"

"I am mad at you and maybe I don't want to say."

"Fine, be a stubborn old witch about it! I can just call and ask Jack you know."

"Oh and a can imagine the stories he will come up with! Fine! We talked, walked in the woods and enjoyed a meal."

"And then?"

"We went to bed…separately."

"Min…come on you can't be serious. Who the hell are you waiting for? Snape? Dumbledore? There is no one else in your life and as you pointed out to me we have an entirely new one to lead now."

"You wanted me to just cave to his advances after one date so to speak."

"Well people don't wait anymore and I think you have done enough waiting in your lifetime. Jack is wonderful and it is not like it has to lead to marriage. Hell I don't think Jack will ever marry."

"He did once… they had a daughter and he had to watch the love of his life grow old and die. Actually he left her because it was too painful for her to watch herself age and not him. His bravado and courage aside he has to live with watching everything he knows and loves grow old and die."

"I know…I can't imagine and I hope I do not outlive my children now because of this change. Jack is a good man and he is interested in you. Perhaps he feels that in this magical world he may find an answer to the riddle of his immortal existence and enjoy his time with you while he does it."

"We did speak of that and yes he does believe that or maybe that there is away to extend my life even further when the time comes. Those Wilson brothers have given Jack hope that he can make me immortal or greatly extend my life."

"Jack does think very highly of you if he wants you to become immortal just so you can spend an eternity in his arms."

"I told him he would tire of me eventually."

"Really…what did he say?"

"He said impossible…and that I was the most intriguing woman he has ever met not to mention the most uptight."

Olivia dissolved into laughter and Minerva chucked along with her.

"So Minerva you resisted his charms for Friday evening but how about all day Saturday and today?"

"You would have to keep digging wouldn't you?"

"It is what I do for a living and this mystery is too good to allow you to hide behind technicalities."

Minerva suddenly busied herself with unpacking using her wand to put things away.

"Minerva? What happened?"

"Nothing…happened."

"Why are you avoiding my questions then?"

"Olivia…I don't…I am not comfortable with…"

Olivia looks suddenly tense and grabs her cousins arms forcing her to face her as she asks.

"Minerva…Jack didn't force you to do anything did he?"

Minerva shook her head, "no…nothing like that…he would never do that."

"Good…so if you're worried about embarrassing yourself around me don't be ridiculous. If it is just that you are shy I will ask some leading questions and you nod your head and give yes or no answers. I do not expect explicit details… alright?"

"Fine…if it will make you leave me alone eventually. You really should not be hounding the woman who is planning your wedding in a few scant weeks."

"I know but I have always been a bully and it has served me well at my job as you can imagine. First question; did you and Jack hug?"

"Yes."

"Did you kiss him?"

"Yes"

"Did he kiss you first?"

"Yes."

"Did you accept that kiss."

"Yes."

"I knew it! So he wore you down eventually and you kissed him of your own volition at some point in the last two days?"

"Yes…know it all."

"That I am and I'm paid very well for it thank you. Did you do more than kiss?"

A silent pause expands around the two cousins.

"Minerva…yes or no?"

Still silent as Minerva finds a spot on the floor by her shoe far more interesting than her cousin at that moment.

"YOU DID!"

Olivia sees Minerva's cheeks flush red as she continues to laugh at her uptight cousin.

"Good…I'm glad. I volunteered this information to you when I had my first weekend with James."

"Olivia…I don't think it will go anywhere…"

"How can you say that Minerva. Jack will continue to see you for as long as you want him. I don't believe that he is the type to just leave you now and he is still going to be part of the wedding."

"Yes and we will just have to see if there is anything to continue after that."

"Yes and I hope for you Minerva that is does. Remember you have had a painful gift of youth given to you…use it wisely. I am planning to with James and you can with Jack or another warlock that strikes your fancy."

"Olivia!"

"I told you…we are allowed to adapt to the current conventions in dating and relationships. The power of your sexuality does not need containing… just because of your preconceived notions of propriety Minerva. I am not advocating for you to do this but to understand that you can. It should be for you to decide and if you enjoy it, then no one has a right to say anything about it."

"I'm tired and am going to bed…goodnight Olivia."

Olivia smiles at her cousin. "Goodnight Min and I am glad you told me and that you crossed that line with Jack."

"I knew you would be."

"But I want more details later."

"I knew you would…I am going to have a bath, why don't you make some tea and meet me in my room."

Olivia hopped up and ran to the small kitchen area as Minerva turned to the stairs to go have a bath shaking her head at Olivia's exuberance.

Minerva smiled, there is something infectious about being around the youngsters here at Hogwarts. Olivia's been affected greatly by it and now it is finally seeping through Minerva's tough exterior.

Jack has something to do with that…and as he says age is but a number but no true reflection on the maturity or heart of the person.

Olivia gets the water ready to boil but waits to give Min time to enjoy her bath. Olivia prepares a snack excited about Minerva's new-found love life. Who would have thought at this time in their lives they would both find someone who cares about them deeply.

Olivia has no doubt that Jack is smitten with her. She intrigues him on a different level than normal human women and it is not just that she is a witch and her cousin. This will be good for her cousin.

Olivia knows as does Minerva that in all practicality it will not last. Jack will work away and then as the years go by his visits will be fewer and fewer but Minerva knows this and has obviously accepted that this may happen.

Still…it will be fun while it lasts. Bond may break her heart with another woman also…find another Vesper on a mission or get killed. Hopefully he can accept a desk or training job but Olivia is not about to force him.

James Bond loves being a 00 and the nation needs men like him. Whatever happens she has made a vow to herself to love him as much as possible for the time they are together. Minerva will do the same with Jack.

Olivia makes the tea, places it on a tray and carries it to Minerva's room. Her cousin comes out ready for bed and smiles at the snacks.

"You really want to know the details don't you." Minerva chuckles.

"Of course I do…I am so happy that you have found someone to elevate all that pent-up sexual need dear cousin."

Minerva swats Olivia's shoulder and then helps herself to tea and biscuits.

"You are becoming as immature as the students Olivia."

"Ha…I think that is a compliment to my newfound youth and happiness Min."

"Yes but look at the hell you had to go through to find it."

"All adventures have some risk and although this has been thrust upon me, and now you. I am willing to forget the pain of my rebirth and live differently than before."

"Are you going to stop being M?"

"I have not decided yet. I need to see how the staff and government accept me in my current guise. I feel like I've been dressed up for Halloween and never stopped the act."

"I know…it feels so different. Everything is different, sights, sounds and interactions with peers. They took a while to adapt to me like this. And then to throw my annoying cousin into the mix…they think our family is completely mad now."

"Thanks a lot for that Min…I am not that much different from when I was 40 am I?"

"You are less driven, because you already achieved the position you worked so hard for and have done now for years. You did throw yourself into teaching with abandon and the children love you for it."

"Good I'm glad…and I will miss the teaching horribly. Now stop stalling and tell me about you and Jack."

"Well there is not much to tell. We woke up Saturday, had breakfast and went for a really long walk. We talked and talked about our lives…our loves and how we came to the here and now. Jack was hungry so we went to the pub for lunch and I suggested another walk. Jack said I was stalling from going back to the house and he was right. I had butterflies fluttering in my stomach. The anxiety was intense and I could not stop my palms from sweating."

"That is every sign of a crush Min and completely natural. How do you think I felt when you left me with James that weekend."

"I know and I thought of that at the time, and we went back to the house and had a game of cards. Jack insisted we have some of the wine he bought and I accused him of trying to get me drunk. We had two pints with lunch and I was already have to the wind."

Olivia laughs, "I bet…so then what?"

"Jack poured the wine and I lit the fire and we sat in uncomfortable silence for a spell and then he asked me to do some magic for him and I did…"

"Then…what? Come on I'm dying to know!"

"It was the look of wonder on his face as I preformed the simple spells one would to entrance a child."

"Jack is rather child like."

"Yes he is. I ended the spell and he kissed me…it was gentle and nice. It ended and he thanked me for showing him some of my power."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Come on Min…there is more…tell me."

"I think I must have looked disappointed that the kiss had ended and he smiled at me and pulled me up into his arms…he wanted to dance and asked me to magic up some music for us."

Olivia laughed, "I can picture him saying it…go on."

"We danced for a while and he kissed me again and this time I kissed back."

"You don't have to go into specifics but I want the romance of the beginning…I can picture it and I am so happy for you. Did you make out more or did it escalate and head upstairs?"

Minerva flushed red as she looks at her inquisitive cousin. "I thought you didn't need details?"

"Well I want to know the progression…did he overwhelm your considerable sensibilities then and there in the afternoon or did you calm yourself and wait until after dinner. James and I barely managed to clean up after dinner an hour after you left us that Friday evening."

"Really?"

"Yes…so did you manage to make it upstairs before…"

"Yes we did…didn't you?"

Olivia laughs as she shakes her head. "Min…we didn't make it out of the kitchen."

"Oh my…I think that will be in my mind the next time I sit down for a meal."

"Yes…every time I eat there I think of it. Then you and he…"

"Yes and it was amazing…you were right it has been too long and he was very gentle and understanding about that. There are you satisfied because that is about all I am willing to share with you. I know you are far more forthcoming and I wish I could get the picture of you and James in my kitchen out of my mind now."

"Minerva you just need to make some memories of your own in that kitchen and you will soon forget about me and James."

"Maybe we will. Jack is coming back Friday evening."

"That is fine I have far too much to do here to go to the village this weekend and besides James is away until just before the wedding…I keep tabs on him through Tanner.

"Jack would love to see you so why don't you come to the pub on Saturday to meet us for a meal for a break and then come back and work."

"Alright…it's a date. Then I will make myself scarce so you two can break in the kitchen and many other rooms of your cottage. Goodnight Min and pleasant dreams."

"Goodnight Olivia and I want you to know that I will miss you once you go back to London. This has been the best semester of my teaching career because you have been here to share it and learn how to be a witch."

"Me too…I don't feel confident enough to call myself a witch yet. I still feel like a fledgling. Dumbledore is working on distance training me to bring me up to speed and I am going to continue coming here once in a while to continue. I will manage to graduate eventually."

"You have more than adequately completed the first year in only this short amount of time so I am positive in the next two years you will manage to graduate."

Olivia took the tray and left her room. Minerva thought about Jack and had to smile. This is the beginning of another great adventure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wedding is only days away. December has brought snow and cold to the area as Minerva makes the final touches on the plans. Things are already prepared on the sight of the wedding just near the woods outside town.

Olivia is ending off her classes. Sadly for Olivia, her instruction is complete and now she is dealing with the last projects from the children.

Olivia's excited about marrying James. Unfortunately, she has only seen James one weekend since meeting her family months back.

That weekend was amazing. Olivia got absolutely no work done. James barely let her out of the bedroom for food until he left for London.

Dumbledore called for Olivia and Minerva to meet with him in his office. They arrived with concerned looks on their faces. They took the tea offered to them and sat in his office waiting for the reason nervously.

"I am sorry to have to tell you this but the Wilson brothers have escaped with magical help. I know it is only a few days to the wedding and I have personally seen to the sight of the wedding placing protective enchantments over the area. However there is still risk and not just in this world. The two of you are large targets and the wedding is the only open and risky venue that I can think of that will pull these evil men out into the open."

"What do you think we should do?" Olivia asked.

"Go through with the wedding but we must be watchful."

"Olivia contact MI6 and inform them incase Ronald and Joseph left our world back for a muggle existence."

Olivia politely excuses herself to contact Tanner and let him know. James is out of county until tomorrow but she sends him a message.

Minerva joins her and they head to the dinning hall. "Are you alright Olivia?"

"No…I am far from alright. The homicidal maniac that did this to us is now loose with evil wizards just in time for Ronald to show up to my wedding and object to the vows! I told them that minimum security would not hold them!"

"Olivia there is no way for him to get near you at the wedding with all the wards Dumbledore has in place. We have to trust in our abilities and Bond is a trained killer."

"The impossible is what Ronald Wilson excels at. Look at us! He is going to interfere with my wedding…I just feel it."

Minerva nods in agreement. "As Dumbledore said we will be vigilant."

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Olivia is dressed and standing before a mirror in the castle as the nearby pictures nod and smile at her appearance. Nearly-Headless-Nick who closely resembles the old Q tells her she, "looks smashing."

Minerva knocks on the door and then comes in.

"You look so beautiful Olivia. I think I am going to start to cry."

"Don't you dare or I will. Is Judi here? Yes, I just brought her in. The boys are all getting ready at the cottage."

The dress Olivia chose is a dark blue corseted velvet gown that is the correct fashion with the witches here. Her blond hair hangs in loose curls over her shoulders.

There is a knock at the door and Judith enters. She jumps up and down with delight seeing her mother ready for the wedding.

"Mum you look so gorgeous. No wonder dad couldn't keep his hands to himself when we were young."

Judi's eyes still wide in amazement from all that she has seen and experienced in this magical castle.

"Judi are you really happy for me? I was concerned that you wouldn't like me moving on from your father."

"I think you and James are a perfect match. I see the way he looks at you and you look at him. Mum you are a witch and you're the head of MI6…marrying a handsome bloke like James is the most normal thing that you could do now."

"Judi…if anything strange begins to happen I want you and your brother to seek shelter if things turn bad."

"Why? What is going to happen?"

"The men that did this too me…who kidnapped me and made me young have escaped from prison."

"Mum…what do they want?"

"Judith they want your mother. Ronald, has been obsessed with your mother since we were children."

"I still don't understand...so he wants to…what exactly?"

"He wants to marry me and have me live by his side while he attempts to make us immortal."

"Is he mental?"

"I think he no longer knows what is right and what love actually is. Obsession is just…well…it is just that Ronald is a wealthy son that was never ever told no by anyone…until me. That is what this is all about. Someone saying no to the Prince. I am to be his or he will likely try to kill me. The..._if I can't have you no one can_...attitude and it is not just me...Minerva has real power and they want her just a badly."

"Mum what kind of a world do you live in?"

"Not the kind I ever wanted for you or your brother. I protected you two and your father from the worst of it…never let it near you. You accepted the guards and drivers without much hesitation but your father…he fought me on much of it."

"It was for our safety…why would he?"

"The problem with your father my dear is that he started to fight me on my priorities. He objected most strongly after you were born. He thought I would stop work and devote more time to family even though we had discussed it at length before I became pregnant. Nigel begrudged having to spend more time in the home and it hurt that he could not protect me. It caused problems throughout our marriage."

"So you are telling me that my father was a sexist pig?"

"No…Nigel was a wonderful man but it did hurt him and he felt emasculated because of the guards and driver and on a few occasions irrationally jealous."

"Mum it would have been easy for you to have a torrid affair with James while dad was at home fixing dinner."

"I never…I swear to you and he was also free my dear because I worked so much. I don't want to ruin your opinion of your father but it was him that strayed not I."

"Dad had an affair?"

"Remember the Nannie that you had when you were 10?"

"Jenny…it was Jenny! She was so young!"

"I know…I told him to leave if he wanted her more than me...but he made sure she left and you and your brother no longer had a nanny."

Minerva was observing the discussion as the truth of her young life came crashing down around Judith.

"And what about you Minerva...you have a new young man also."

Minerva looks shocked for a second as a smile forms on her face. "Yes as your mother already informed you I am sure but I would not describe him as younger."

"Why not?"

Olivia hugs her daughter. "Judi there are strange and unusual things in the world."

"I take it that means to stop questioning and just accept the weird."

"Yes...good Idea. Ladies…we need to go. I know that these are important conversations but Nigel is the past and we must not let us lose focus on the present and the future happiness of James and Olivia."

"Your right Minerva…Judi I am sorry. I loved your father and we had a good long life together with ups and downs but now I am starting again and I am so very glad that you are here with me to start that life."

"Fine… we will talk about this some other time with a bottle of wine and a fire with Ryan so you can finally share some stories from work, about father and your marriage. As for you Minerva good diversion tactics you must have learned that from mum."

Olivia chuckles grabbing her daughter and her cousin's hands.

"Let's go then and start this new life."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robert Jr. and Malcolm beam with pride as they escort their cousin down the aisle. Bond stands with Ryan and Tanner beside him. James Bond beams at his beautiful bride as she comes towards him. He has never been so nervous and so happy in his entire life.

Olivia's students who assisted with the preparations giggle in their seats as they watch their strange and lovely muggle teacher walk down the aisle.

Some residents of Hogsmead stand down near the fence to get a distant glance at the wedding happening at the edge of the forest.

The wedding is beautiful even if Olivia keeps a close eye on the tree line of the forest. Minerva also scans the area with an eye out for anything strange.

Tanner, Q and Moneypenny are shocked by James' face. Never before have they seen him smile like this...they have seen him smirk and scowl but never glow in happiness before.

Jack winks at Minerva from his seat beside Moneypenny and Q, as she stands by the bride. The ceremony is fast and lovely without any incidents. James and Olivia sign a register and officially become man and wife.

The wizards in the audience cheer and let loose a fireworks display in celebration. Olivia finally gets the opportunity to greet everyone and introduce James to her work colleges and students.

The reception is in a tent beside where the lovely outdoor chapel. Snow begins to lightly fall as the sun sets creating a lovely orange glow from the lights around the area.

"Olivia love…I wish you let Tanner bring guards from MI6."

"James they are wizards and witches, they are honestly the only protection we need."

The non-wizards in the crowd are in awe of the floating candles and decorations not to mention the seemingly endless food that appears on the long tables. The event is magically heated against the cold of winter

The dancing begins after a few tame speeches delivered by Tanner, Eve and Q who are the three that know the couple best.

Minerva gives the final speech and many in the audience are teary eyed because of it.

Jack dances with Olivia for a few songs. "So M, what are your plans? Teacher or hard-assed head of MI6?"

Olivia laughs. "I will continue to be M until I no longer feel useful or they kick me out. I think I plan on retiring to Hogswart's if they still need me to teach that is."

"I am sure they will. Minerva told me of the Wilson's escape and Torchwood is on the case. It seems to fit with our mandate more than MI6's at this point and we will be available to you for any assistance you may need."

"Thank you Jack. About Minerva...I want you to treat her right Jack…no filtering off to space without telling her. I would like to see monthly reports from Torchwood also if you are able. I will call to remind you."

"I bet you will. How about this…every month I come to your flat and Minerva pops in at the same time and the four of us make an evening of it?"

"That sounds good but you know that it will have to be an adjustable date because Bond is not always in country."

"I love how when you are in work mode he becomes Bond again…he is your husband Mrs. Bond."

Olivia chuckles, "I will not be changing my name…I have been a Mansfield for 40years…how can I stop that now. Besides it protects James and myself from being connected."

"What if you are under observation or someone gets to your guards…I know it has happened before."

"James has already found us a new flat and with my new appearance…no one will know who I am. I will not be in need of guards when he is home."

"Eventually the press is going to snap a photo of you and begin to question who you are…you do go visit the PM often it will be an issue eventually."

"I will have to cross that bridge when I come to it. I will try to keep out of people's camera lenses. In fact I have Q working on a personal blocker as it is."

"Good idea…do you think he could send me one also?"

Olivia laughs, "we'll see."

While Jack is monopolizing the bride Minerva dances with the groom. "So Minerva...you and Jack?"

"Yes...why do you not approve?"

"No...I approve whole heartedly."

"Bond...I know it won't last but seeing the happiness Olivia has found...well, it made me think."

"I am sure there was a fair amount of goading from her to push you into his arms."

"Pffts...of coarse. She is like a tiny...well you know how she gets."

"If he ever hurts you...I will take care of him for you."

"How will you do that to an immortal dear boy?"

"I can still hurt him."

"Ha...yes I suppose you can. No James, I am content to let it run its natural course and if the divide becomes too much then...it will just end. He and I cannot live together in the same world like you and Olivia."

"Too bad...I think you have what it takes to make that man settle down for a while."

"I don't have the patience to reform and mould him into what I want of him so I guess I will take him as he is and let the rest of the stuff sort itself out."

"You sound like me now. Are you sure you're not an agent?"

"You just want him occupied so you will be sure not to pester your wife."

"Yes...he can keep his eyes off my wife and on her lovely cousin instead. You have the same irritating ability to see right through me that my wife has. He has carried a flame for her for a long while but now he found you and you a no mere consolation prize Minerva."

"Thank you James. I was concerned for a moment that he was just using me to stay close to Olivia but he is not. Jack is a very fickle man but he compartmentalizes each person he has feelings for in their own special place in his heart. Co-workers, ex-lovers, dead wives...Olivia...we all get our special piece of his immortal heart."

"As long as he is good to you Minerva it will make me happy."

"Me too James."

Minerva laughs as they continue dancing and then trade partners back.

Once Jack has Minerva in his arms he pulls her close whispering in her ear. Olivia watches as her cousin's face lights up and flush red...that Jack is incorrigible.

"Min...I want to get you out of that dress soon...when is will we be cleared to leave this party?"

"It just started...be patient...for a very old man you are very childlike in your impatience."

"That is because I just got this lovely new toy and I just want to play with it all the time."

"Oh...Jack...behave and enjoy the wedding."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, James and Olivia stand to thank the crowd. Olivia proceeds to thank all the staff and children of Hogwarts for being part of the most amazing months of her life and she promises to visit on occasion to make sure everyone is up to date on muggle technology.

Dumbledore will take them directly to their honeymoon so there will me no attempt possible on Olivia's person.

They are going to the Bahamas for two weeks and then Minerva will go collect them to bring them back to London and MI6. Midnight approaches and the New Years Eve portion of the celebration begins.

Once the clock strikes down another year kisses are exchanged. Minerva is with Jack and he wraps her in a passionate kiss to the surprise of many teachers that she works with.

Minerva's face colours red as she sees her co-workers momentary shock turn to smiles and applause. More fireworks go off as the party winds down.

Minerva and Jack attempt to slip away and walk to her cottage shortly after saying happy new years to friends and family.

"Jack do you think we should stay until it's over? I am the one who organized this wedding."

"I have been as patient as I can be all night with only kissing you once. I know how….this embarrass you, so I need to get you somewhere private."

"Jack…I am not embarrassed by you…I…just…it…there are students and co-workers…my brothers…family."

"Minerva don't strain yourself trying to excuse your outdated notions of propriety. You are being rather nieve…do you actually think any of them takes you for a virgin? You were married…all be it not for very long. You and he did manage to consummate that marriage right?"

"Yes of course."

"Well then darling let's go seize the day…it's a new year…a new romance and you have a very willing partner."

Jack has her hand in his as he pulls her down to the lane. As they reach the gate Jack places his hand on the latch.

There is a sudden flash and Jack falls to the ground frozen as four men appear and grab Minerva. Three of them apparate away instantly, the fourth leaves a letter on the frozen prone body of Captain Jack Harkness.

To be continued...


End file.
